Kitty and The Governor
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Kansas has elected a new Governor and his platform is to dry up the state ... When Kitty decides to make a trip to Topeka to make an appeal of her own, she runs into some roadblocks, that may or may not be of help...
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty and the Governor**

Usual disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

Note: Some of the people and places, I've chosen to use, are of Kansas History, but I've taken writer's prerogative to alter them where I choose. So, for anyone who is policing, be forewarned…

PT.1

Fall 1879

The first real signs of fall were beginning to show. Soft cool breezes were blowing down Front Street. It was an exciting time for all of Kansas. They had just elected a new governor. He was well known to most folks. He had a long military career as a Lieutenant Colonel in the Union Army and had also spent time working as an attorney in Olathe, Kansas, as well as held a seat in the state senate. He was now the 8th Governor of Kansas. Oh, there would be celebrations all over the state, Dodge included.

"Governor John Pierce St. John"

Doc Made his way down the stairs and across the boardwalk, just in time to meet Sam opening up and sweeping out to start the day. It would be a busy one.

"Morning, Doc. Coffee 's hot, if you're in the mind. Miss Kitty should be down shortly."

Nodding his head, swiping his mustache, "Morning, Sam, I just think that sounds fine. I think I will." He said as he pushed through the batwing doors, setting himself at the table pouring a cup of steaming hot coffee, and smelling the sweet rolls covered in a basket by a cloth, thinking no one was watching.

Suddenly a deep rich voice. "They're quite good. You should try one." Then a chuckle followed.

Doc never heard the footsteps across the landing as she descended the stairs.

"You know, young lady, you really shouldn't sneak up on a person that way. You could… well you could."

Smiling with a raised brow. "Could what, Curly? Catch you in the act?" Now a full laugh let loose. "What has you up and out so early anyway?"

"Oh, who can sleep with all that racket in the street? And besides, I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, Curly, looks like with all the celebrating that will be going on, I'm going to be quite busy."

Tugging his ear, and sipping his coffee, "And your complaining, are you?"

Leaning back in her chair. "Oh no! Not me. Not one bit!"

"So, Young Lady, how do you feel about our winning candidate?" He asked as he up the newspaper, showing her the headline.

Kitty just rolled her eyes and puffed out a breath of air. "Curly, looks like I may be in for some real trouble. Have you read up on this character?" She added.

"Well, Kitty, you knew that this might happen one day. What does our esteemed Marshal think about all this?"

"Oh, Matt?" Shaking her head. "He won't get in until tonight. As a matter of fact, he's in Topeka. So, I guess, he knows as much as we do."

"Well, Young Lady, what do you say, you and I go to Delmonico's and get us breakfast?"

"Why, Curly! You inviting me to breakfast?"

"Well, I just asked you, didn't I?"

"Well, I guess I'd better say yes, before you change your mind." She was now biting her bottom lip, trying not to let out a laugh, watching Doc steam up. "Oh, Curly." Now rubbing his shoulder. "Come on. I'm just teasing."

The two pushed through the batwing doors arm in arm and crossed the street, headed for Delmonico's. As they stepped up the boardwalk, several women, a group that usually looked for a reason to throw remarks, or comments, Kitty's way, were snickering.

Then one stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Well, Miss Russell, I guess now, once and for all, Dodge will finally be rid of the trash in this good God fearing town and the good folks won't be tarnished by the presents and likes of you and your kind!."

Squaring her shoulders and furrowing her brow. "Margaret? Just what are you babbling about?"

Then from behind her, came another voice. "Come dear. You could hardly expect that she knows anything about politics."

Now with her jaws tight. "Why, you old…"

Grabbing her arm, Doc spoke up. "Kitty, Honey, just ignore them. Let's get our breakfast." Then he turned to the group. "You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Have you nothing better to do?"

Then, as he turned, the older woman spoke out. "It's you, Doctor Adams, that should be ashamed. Keeping such dreadful company." And she turned and stomped away.

As he entered the restaurant, he saw how angry Kitty was. "Honey, just ignore them."

"Doc, you know, as well as I do, what they are referring to. And they're kind'a right too. They're kinda going to get exactly what they've been wanting for years."

Just then, Ol' Joe walked up. "Good morning, Miss Kitty, Doc. Coffee's hot. What can I get you both?"

Smiling, "Coffee for now. Ohhhh and maybe a miracle." Kitty said with a slight smirk.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

The hustling crowds were pacing in and out of Dodge, many all excited over the new election results. The saloons were full. All the conversation was a buzz about what changes that would come with the new Governor.

Sam was rushing along the bar filling drink after drink, listening to the comments, occasionally glancing at his boss, knowing full well she was listening too. Several of the men made remarks about weather or not Kansas would become a dry state.

And out of the crowd, Nathan Burke spouted, "Well, it would sure make a few old bitties in Dodge happy. They'd love nothing more than to see Miss Kitty shut down for good, maybe even run out of town, and…"

But before he could say another word, Sam looked at the group, then at Burke, then to Kitty. Snapping his head back to Burke. "BURKE! Haven't you said enough?"

Suddenly Burke saw Kitty standing at the end of the bar, but saying not a word. She turned and walked into her office, letting the door slam. "Sam, I was just saying…"

With a burning look, Sam answered. "Yeah, Burke. You're always saying something. Just drink your drink."

Then as he looked up, standing at the batwing doors, scanning the room for the woman he hadn't seen in over a week, Matt pushed his way through, heading for the bar.

Sam smiled up at him. "Welcome home, Marshal. I sure am glad to see you."

"Sam. Good to be home. Is Kit…"

But as the words rolled off his tongue, Sam motioned towards the door. "She'll be glad to see you too."

"Thanks, Sam."

Kitty sat quietly at her desk, staring at the same number on the same page, finally slipping off her lorgnettes, rubbing both hands over her face, and grabbing for the bottle on top of the desk. Pouring the dark colored liquid into the glass, she quickly gulped down a swallow, inhaling and leaning back.

"Ahhhh, Kitty ol' Gal, this just might be the beginning of the end." Then Just as she began shaking her head, a light tap on the door. She started to say, "Sam, I'll be…" but she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kit, it's me. Matt."

Exhaling, "It's open."

As he opened the door, he knew right away, looking at her face, something was wrong.

"Hello, Cowboy! Can I buy you a drink?" Then tilting her head to the side and giving him a slight smile, "At least, while I still can?"

She stood and walked to get him a glass, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Kit, wait." Now turning her to face him, holding her close. "Kitty, do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

Relax, Cowboy, this time, oddly enough, this isn't about you." She continued to pour his drink, handing him the glass, then said, "Seems from the news of the election, which I'm sure you're fully aware of, all of the good and God fearing citizens of Dodge and this great state will be rid of me and my kind. Or so I've been told."

"Now, Kitty, wait." Matt interrupted her. Grabbing her by both shoulders, "Kitty, look at me. You don't know anything of the kind. You listening to those ol' bitties again?"

"Well, yeah…" She hesitated. "Doc even got an earful for the company he keeps, from none other than Mrs. Bart, Susan's mother." Then her face softened. "Oh, Matt, it's not like I didn't know that this was coming someday."

"Kitty, a lot has changed over the years with the folks here in Dodge. They have come to trust and respect you a great deal. Ok, so those ol' bitties…" Now shrugging his shoulders. "Don't pay them any mind."

"Matt, that's not what I mean. Times, they're just changing, Cowboy. Maybe this is just some sort of sign." She slipped her arms around his large frame and rested her head on his chest. "I guess, we'll have to wait and see."

He enveloped her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT 3

Two Months Later

The cold chill in the air was a sure sign it was the full onset of winter in Dodge. The embers in the fireplace were down to a slow burn. The two entwined bodies in the large brass bed, under the thick quilted comforter, was all they had keeping them warm. Small streams of sun were just barely breaking through the Irish lace curtains and across the room, stirring the two lovers.

As he slightly began to slide and move, "Ahhh, Cowboy. Not yet, please."

Pulling her in once more, kissing the top of her head, "Honey, I have to. You know I need to be on that stage to Topeka."

Stretching, "Oh, I know alright, but two weeks? Cowboy, I… I…"

Shaking his head as he hurried to pull on his pants and rush to the water room. "I know, Honey, I'll miss you too. But the sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be back. Maybe I can finish up even sooner."

Wrapping the comforter around her and following him, circling her arms around his back. "I know, Cowboy. You'd think after all these years, this would get easier. Just, don't you go taking a liking to that big city life up there. Ya here?"

Rolling his eyes while looking in the looking glass and shaving. "Oh, there's no chance of that, Kit. You can be sure of that."

An hour and a half later, Matt was boarding the morning stage out of Dodge and on his way to Topeka, Kansas to begin meetings with John St. John, Kansas' new governor.

Topeka, Kansas

Governor's Mansion

John and Susan Jane (Parker) St. John had made themselves quite at home in the governor's mansion. Susan had begun to make the place feel much like home for them and was making arrangements for John 's inauguration celebration ball. She had become quite used to all the planning that goes along with the high lifestyle in the political world. Susan absolutely enjoyed the attention. She was John's second wife.

Governor St. John sat busy in his private study, along with several senators and local businessmen, discussing his plans to get to know more about the different cities throughout the state on a more personal level. That way, he'd have a better idea of how to put his plans into action. So he had invited several lawmen from around the state to visit with him, to get a feel for just what was going on around Kansas.

They were all having morning coffee, when the butler interrupted them by announcing that the governor had a visitor. "Governor, Sir. A Marshal Matthew Dillon, from Dodge City, to see you."

"Show him in, Jasper. Gentlemen, this is the man I was telling you about. Good morning, Marshal Dillon. Come in. May I get you some coffee?"

Standing, looking around the room with his hat in his hands, recognizing several faces. "Thanks, Governor. I think I will. Please, Gentlemen, sit." As they sat, Matt was a bit uncomfortable.

"Gentlemen," the Governor began. "I am very pleased that you have all come here today, so that I can take this time to talk with you all about my plans for the state of Kansas. I would like to move Kansas into the next century. I have some big plans, big plans that may run into a lot of opposition. This, gentlemen, is where you all come in. I'm just one man and I'm going to instill change and with change, comes opposition and resistance. So here is what my plans are."

"I, John Pierce St. John, am all for prohibition. And I am behind temperance 100%. So it is my intention to shut down and close up the saloons and drinking establishments and crack down on back woods stills. Kansas will be a DRY STATE. It's time that men stay home with the family and stop throwing their money to the whores and harlots of our streets. This, Gentlemen, is my goal!"

Matt was now rubbing his face and thinking about what Kitty had said. Was she right? He was just imagining what she'd be saying or doing, at that moment, if she were hearing St. John going on and on. Knowing Kitty's temper, it was bad enough she had to deal with the ol' biddies of Dodge and the name calling.

It was all he could do, sitting there, not to say something when the words whores and harlots came out. Matt never deluded himself about Kitty's past, but he also knew how different she was despite what some people thought.

"Now, Gentlemen. I'm going to need you all to stand with me, when it comes time to lower the boom, so to speak. Some of you, more than others."

Jim Reilly, Sheriff of Hayes, glanced over to Matt, knowing very well how this was going to affect him.

"Gentlemen, the cook has set us up a light brunch. Please, come, eat. We can talk more, later."

Jim Reilly walked up close to Matt. "Wouldn't wanna be you, Buddy." Shaking his head.

Raising his brows. "Yeah, I don't wanna be me right now. Jim, this is going to get ugly. Not just for Dodge and me with Kitty, but all over Kansas."

"Matt, I wouldn't stand in your shoes when you tell that fiery redhead what went on here today for all the…" throwing his head back. "Let's just say, booze in Kansas."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4

Stirring most of the night and thinking of what had taken place; his conversation with Governor St. John, Matt decided sleep had eluded him. And the chill in the air was also reminding him much of what Kitty's mood would be like, when he had to make her see what it was St. John expected of him. He stood repeatedly at the bowl of cold water splashing his face then shaking his head. "Yeah, Dillon, you're awake, you're not dreaming." In some respects, he knew Kitty wouldn't blame him, but he really didn't want any part in helping destroy her livelihood.

After dressing and making his way down to the lobby of the hotel, he headed for the dining room. After being up all night, his stomach was rumbling.

As he passed the registration desk, the clerk spotted him. "Ahhh, good morning, Marshal. I see you're an early riser. I have a message here for you. It was delivered about fifteen minutes ago. I was about to have the bellmen bring it to you."

Reaching his hand out and nodding, Matt took the small letter. "Thank you."

"Will there be a return message?"

"No, I'll handle it." Matt said as he turned to read.

Matt could see it was written on official stationary and it was from Governor St. John. He opened it as he walked towards the dining room, then read,

Dear Marshal Dillon,

I know we didn't have much chance to talk one on one yesterday and I had the feeling there were some issues you wanted to discuss. So I would be quite pleased to have you join me for an early brunch, here at my home. I will be looking forward to seeing you here.

John P. St. John, Governor

Just as Matt folded the letter, the waiter stood waiting. "Sir, table for one, I presume?"

"Quiet table, if you don't mind. I'll just be having coffee. Maybe something over there by the window?"

"Sure. Right this way."

Matt sat, tossing his Stetson on the opposing chair, looking out the window. The sky was showing all the signs of a snow fall. He began looking off into nothing, his thoughts going to how he would tell Kitty about this trip and the things St. John had planned.

He knew Kitty was thinking that someday, something like this might happen. And she'd talked about many times throwing it all in, getting out of the business. After twenty years, she'd had more than her share of drunken, gambling cowboys and climbing those stairs to those few rooms she calls home, although he enjoyed keeping company with her in those rooms.

It made him stop and think of all the things, in the past twenty years, Kitty had missed or given up. And truth be told, and being honest with himself, it was for them, for him. But if this be the end of things, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted it to be her call, on her terms.

His mind wondered back to that first day he ever laid eyes on that 19 year old girl, sitting in the corner of the café, cold, wet and tired and… well, in his opinion, more beautiful than anyone he could ever imagine.

Then when they met… "Thanks to Doc. He was right. We fit like two old gloves. Oh, we had some stretchin' to do there but she made me feel like no other. Then after we… well, I knew from that moment. God, the universe, which ever you believe, put her here, put her on that stage on that miserable nasty rainy day for a reason. Kitty, Honey."

Now as he stared out up at the sky, "If you can hear me, or feel me, I know I don't tell you as much as I should, but Honey, I... I… Kitty Russell, you are a part of me. From the first time we… well, we… I can't lose you and… Ahh. Damn it! I love you!"

Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. "Matt, you alright?"

Snapping his head around. "Oh, Jim." Shaking his head. "Ahhh. Yeah. I was just thinking aloud."

Snickering a bit. "Yeah, so I heard. So what'cha planning to do?"

"Huh? About what, Jim?" Matt was now thinking that maybe he was talking louder that he thought.

"About St. John, of course and well Dodge and Kitty."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Not sure, Jim. I'm headed over to speak to St. John this morning. His invite of course."

"Well, Matt, wish I could help, Buddy."

"Thanks, Jim." Matt said as he stood slipped his hat atop his head. "See ya later."

Governor's Mansion

Jasper quickly opened the door after Matt rang the bell. "Good morning, Marshal. The Governor is expecting you. Please come this way." Leading Matt to the Library.

As Jasper pushed open the double doors, St. John was sitting up close to the fire with a cup of coffee. "Ahhh, Marshal. Please, do come sit and get comfortable. Cigar?"

Shaking his head, "Ah, no, no thanks."

"Coffee then?"

"Yeah, thanks, that sounds good. It's blustery out there."

"Yes, Susan and Lula, our daughter, insisted on a shopping spree for the ball. Susan has a friend a few towns over that she doesn't see much and well, women…"

As he handed Matt a cup of hot coffee, he began. "Now, Marshal, do you mind if I call you Matt?"

"No sir, Governor, not at all."

"Good. And it's John. Here, please and since the ladies are out of the house, how about something to top off your coffee?"

Matt looked surprised.

John handed him a small flask of brandy. In light of the conversation the night before, this took Matt by surprise.

"Look, John, about your plans for Kansas. They seem a little black and white to me."

"Black and White? Why, what do you mean?"

"Well, nothing is that cut and dried. There's always a gray area."

"Ok, tell me, Matt. What's on your mind? You have my ear, so to speak."

"Well, John, have you ever been to Dodge City?"

"No, I can't say that I have. But one town in Kansas is like the rest."

"NO!" Shaking his head. "No, John, it's not. When I first came to Dodge, I was a wet behind the ears kid. I came there as a deputy. It was nothing. A wide open, lawless town. We're a cattle town. Most of our livelihood depends on the drovers who come up the Texas trails and through Dodge City. Not just them but the farmers as well. We depend on their trade. These are hard working men. These aren't city slickers. So after months out on a trail, these men expect some down time, time to blow off some steam. You take away their R and R and…"

Waving up both hands. "And I've kept control and given law and order to Dodge, which is something Dodge never had before. Theses folks have come to respect me for that. Dodge has several saloons. These people are business owners and…"

Now interrupting Matt. "Now, wait, Matt, let me ask you, is this just about the trail drovers and farmers, or is this about your Miss Kitty Russell?"

Matt and St. John were now eye to eye!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Emporia, Kansas

As promised, Susan St. John had taken her daughter, Lula, on a trip to Emporia to visit an old friend she hadn't seen for some time. They had written often, and had been promising to get together and spend the day shopping and have lunch. They both had daughters the same age and thought it would be good to let them spend time together as well.

Besides, Susan wanted her friend Hope to make her and Lula their new dresses for the inaugural ball. Hope and her mother had a dress shop in Emporia. It had become quite successful over the years, first with the help of Hope's mother's friend who had initially helped them get started, and always sent business their way. And they worked very hard keeping it going, and now, with Hope having a friend in the Governor's Mansion, well, every little bit helps. And with Emporia growing, such is the dress business!

After several days of listening to comments in town, not only at the bar, but also from all the ol' bitties, every chance they got, Kitty was getting her fill, standing behind the bar, helping Sam dry glasses.

He could tell she was in deep thought, when a group of strange men and women came through the batwing doors, storming straight up to the bar, one slamming a large piece of paper on the bar top!

"This here, Madam, is to inform you that our intentions are to see to it that the new governor closes you down, once and for all! The good God fearing citizens, of this town, have spoken!"

Wide eyed and stunned, Kitty just looked at the faces of each and every one of them then at Sam as they all turned and stomped out of the saloon. After absorbing what she just heard, she turned to Sam, and quietly asked, "Sam? What was that?"

Shaking his head, picking up the paper on the bar. "I… I… well, Miss Kitty, it looks like they are petitioning to shut you down."

Exhaling and dropping her shoulders. "Oh, Sam. Oh, how I wish Matt was here."

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yeah, Sam."

"Miss Kitty, I don't like this. Some of those people…" Suddenly he got quiet.

"What, Sam? Go on. What were you going to say? You can tell me."

Shaking his head again, "Maybe I shouldn't say anything."

"No, Sam, go on. Say it. Tell me what it is that you are thinking. Sam, you're my friend and I trust you. I trust you with my life. Please?"

"Well, Miss Kitty, it just bothers me that, well these folks, a few that were in that group, they're quick to come here and condemn you and want you shut down but…" Then shaking his head and his face now red in anger.

"Go on, Sam. What?"

"Well, how many times have you personally helped many of them when they were in need? Be it with food, clothes for their children, help at the church, making sure the children have a Christmas."

Reaching up to place her hands on his arm and shoulder, "Ohhh, Sam. Please don't get yourself all worked up over these things. I'm used…"

But before she could finish, "NO!" Then he stopped. "I'm sorry; excuse me for raising my voice to you, Miss Kitty, but no. I won't accept that behavior from any of them. They're wrong, they are wrong! You don't deserve to be treated that way and certainly not by any of them!" Quickly, he threw down the cloth he was holding and walked out of the saloon, almost knocking Doc down.

"Hey now! Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Sorry, Doc." And he kept going.

As Doc entered, he looked at Kitty. Before Doc could ask, she waved her hand up and shook her head. "Don't ask. It's been a hell of a morning. How about a drink? I'm buying."

"Well, in that case, young lady, I accept."

As she poured two drinks, then placed them on the table and sat down, she also placed the paper, the group had left, in front of him. "This is what Sam is upset about."

As Doc read the paper, "Awww, Kitty Honey…"

"Curly…" Shaking her head. "This governor, St. John, is it? I know he's never been to Dodge but he has to know drying up a town such as this, well, that's just crazy. Somebody has got to make him see what kind of effect that would have on a town like ours and I'm not just talking about my business. Just in general, the drovers, the trail hands, the farmers, etc. Dodge isn't a big city, yeah, it would have an effect on me, but like I told Matt, I knew this might happen someday and well, I'm not getting any younger and it might be time for me to be thinking of, well…"

Quickly Doc jumped in and said, "Why, Kitty Russell. Are you saying you're finally getting that Big Lug Civil Servant to toss that tin star and take up farming or ranching?"

Now slapping his arm. "Oh, you, cut that out. Now I'm serious, Curly. I've had twenty years of the saloon business. Maybe it is time for me to say enough is enough."

Now looking at her, "Honey, are you serious."

"Yeah, maybe. But I just don't know what I would do. You know, after…?" Taking a swallow of her drink. "But I have one last idea." Rubbing her face.

"And what might that be?" Doc asked, unsure he wanted to know.

"I need to find Sam, then pack."

Furrowing his brow and rubbing his mustache, "Pack? Where are you going?"

As she stood, "Topeka, Curly! Where else?"

Doc's mouth dropped open.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

Just outside the Dodge City Church, Kitty could hear voices coming from inside as she climbed the stairs. Hank had pointed her in that direction, when she went looking for Sam.

She quietly opened the door and stood at the back. No one noticed her entering. She just listened. Sam was standing up in front of the group, which had just stormed into the Long Branch not more than half an hour before. She was going to say something but something made her wait.

Reverend English stood aside and let Sam have the floor.

Sam began to speak:

You all know me, and for those of you who don't, my name is Sam Noonan. I'm the bar keeper at the Long Branch Saloon. Yes, that's right. I work for Miss Kitty Russell. You all know her. Most of you have known her for a very long time, for more than one reason. Me, I came to Dodge many years ago, after the war. I'd lost my family, my wife and child. Lost both brothers in that ugly war. Well, when no one else would give me a job, Miss Kitty, she did. And she has also given me more, a friendship!

Miss Kitty is a business woman. OK, she sells alcohol and beer and if I have to, I can point out many of you in this room, who patronize her business, or your husbands and sons do. But she doesn't force them to come in there. Many of them she polices when they don't have the sense to go home on their own. And let me point this out since we're here. You want to paint her out to be evil? Is she so evil, when she is seeing to it that your families have food on your tables and clothes for the children, when times are tough?"

And as he spoke, he turned to the reverend. "And when the church fund is low, who sees to it that a large donation is made? And who is it that sees to it the children of Dodge have a Christmas? And many times she has put her life in jeopardy for the so called God fearing citizens of this town. Is that not all done by the woman you all label as evil in the Long Branch? Now I'm not a religious man but I would suggest, you all search your own souls and think where the evil really lies."

Just then, Sam 's eyes looked up to the back of the church and met with Kitty's tear filled gaze as he walked towards her.

Saying nothing, she wrapped her arm in his and laid her head on his arm and walked across Front Street. No words were necessary between the two friends.

Quietly, the two old friends entered the saloon. Sam went back to his duties, saying nothing of what took place at the church.

Kitty walked closely next to him. "Sam? Do you think you'll be ok here for a few days?"

"Sure, Miss Kitty. Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going to Topeka to see the governor. I think maybe, if I try and talk to him myself, and try to explain to him the situation here in Dodge, from my standpoint... I have to try."

"But, Miss Kitty, what about the Marshal?"

"If I wait for Matt, he'll just try and talk me out of it. You know that. But if I just go, it'll just be a few days. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Ok, I can handle things here, Miss Kitty."

The following morning, Kitty boarded the stage for Topeka.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

The following morning, Susan and Hope, along with their two girls, decided to meet for an early brunch and talk about the ball coming up. Lula was excited, because she was finally old enough to attend such a grown up party, at least for a little while.

Hope and her daughter Miranda met up with Susan and Lula at the hotel in town and were ready to head for the café when the stage pulled in. Susan remarked how busy Emporia was starting to get, since the last trip she had made.

As the passengers began to let out, Miranda quickly looked over and with a look of surprise, shouted out, "Momma! Look! It's Miss Kitty! You didn't tell me she was coming for a visit!" She suddenly rushed passed Hope, yelling out to Kitty, as she stepped out of the stage.

Thanking Carl for helping her, she listened as he was telling her they had an hour before they took off for Topeka. Suddenly she heard her name and she felt two arms slip around her and squeeze.

And again heard, "Miss Kitty! I'm so happy to see you!"

Turning and trying to free herself a bit, "Why, Miranda. I can't believe how much you've grown?"

"I sure have, Miss Kitty. I'm 15 years old now."

"Well, I can see that." Holding her out at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you. Wow! I'll say you are quite a grown young lady. What are you doing here in town?"

Very wide eyed. "Oh, I'm with Momma and Miss Susan and her daughter, Lula. We're having a ladies day. You know, shopping and stuff."

Nodding with a wink. "Oh, I see."

Just then, Hope, Susan and Lula joined them.

"Hope, Honey. It's so wonderful to see you again."

Reaching to hug her. "Awww, Miss Kitty, it's been too long. Momma will really be surprised."

"Well, yes, I was hoping to get a chance to see her, since I have an hour before the next stage."

"Oh, where are my manners? Miss Kitty Russell, this is my good friend, Susan. Susan St. John and her daughter Lula. Susan lives in Topeka but they are here for a visit and we were having a ladies day and…"

Kitty quickly added. "Oh, Miranda told me." Now smirking, "Shopping and stuff."

"Miss Kitty, Momma is at the shop, so you won't have to make a trip out to the house."

"Well then, I'll just go see her now." Reaching to hug her again. "Hope, you look wonderful. I'll see you before I go. Ok?" Then she turned to head toward Franny's Dress Shop.

As Kitty walked away, Susan looked at Hope then said, "Hope, I don't recognize her. Have you known her long?"

"Oh yes, all my life. Momma used to work for Miss Kitty. Then when Momma wanted to start the dress shop, Miss Kitty helped her get started. She was always like an aunt to me. She even saved my life once, when I was pregnant with Miranda."

"Oh, wait, you told me a story once about something happening to you back then and a good friend being there to help you."

Shaking her head, Hope looked at Susan. "Yes, Miss Kitty risked her life to save me and get me home to Momma."

Minutes later, Franny Farmer was getting her day started. She knew she had let Hope have the day to spend with Susan and she was carrying some boxes from the back room, when she heard the bell on the door as it opened. When she looked up, standing before her was the bright smiling face of her old friend and ex-boss, Kitty.

"Oh, my heavens! Kitty Russell! Is it really you?" Now dropping the boxes.

"In the flesh." Kitty replied.

Rushing to hug her friend, "Oh, Kitty, it's been so long. I've thought of you so much lately. How are you? And what are you doing here in Emporia? Here sit; let me get you some coffee."

"Fran, relax, slow down." Now smiling at her excited friend. "Well, it's a long story. I'm on my way to Topeka to hopefully speak to our new governor."

"Oh, Kitty. Yes, I guess with his new platform, this isn't going to be good for you."

"No it isn't, Fran. But it's not just me. Franny, you know Dodge. It's not like other towns. If it were just me to worry about, well, let's face it. I'm not getting any younger."

Franny waved her hand. "Aw, Kitty, you are younger than you think. Look at you. You're still beautiful and you're a great business woman."

"Thank you, Fran, but seriously, I'm thinking seriously about what I will do if… Well, if… But I just thought if I could try and make this Governor St John look at this through the everyday citizen's point of view, maybe, just maybe…"

As she handed Kitty a cup of coffee, "Well, Kitty, if anyone can charm the governor, you sure can. Hey, did the Marshal come with you?"

Now slightly laughing. "Oh, no. If Matt knew what I was planning, he would definitely have tried to stop me. Uh huh, definitely not!"

After they finished their coffee, Franny said, "Kitty, I need to walk over to the bank. I need change for the shop for today. Come with me and we can finish our talk. Ok?"

Nodding, they both walked back towards town.

Sheriff Nelson was reading his mail, when the door to his office swung open and two men pushed through the frame.

"Sheriff?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll be turning that gun, you're wearing, over to me, slow like. And no funny ideas, ya hear?"

Sheriff Nelson looked up, surprised. "What's this all about?"

"Shut up and just do what you're told and you won't get hurt!"

Nelson stood and released his gun belt. One man collected the gun belt while the other grabbed his arm leading him out to the street, now with the gun to his back.

As Hope, Susan and the girls left the café, Susan suggested to Hope that she wanted to cash a bank draft, before they began their shopping. Then they would stop at her shop to have Fran do some measurements for their dresses.

Just as they approached the bank, Fran and Kitty were coming down the boardwalk and all began talking and entered the bank together. There were a few people in line. The bank had just opened.

No one was paying much attention to anything going on, till they heard a loud voice. "Ok, everybody, just stay where you are. Do what you're told and no one will get hurt!"

Kitty looked around the room, swallowing hard, but trying to observe everything she could. Two of the men she thought she had recognized from posters she saw in Matt's office. She pulled the girls close, and in a low voice, "Look, ladies just do what they say and don't make a fuss."

After talking to Fran, it dawned on Kitty that Susan might be related to the governor in some way. She wasn't sure how but at this moment that wasn't important. She just didn't want these men to know that.

Suddenly, Lula began to say, if you men are trying to rob this bank, you will go to jail. My fath…"

Quickly, Kitty slapped her hand over Lula's mouth. "Sshhh! Honey, don't. Please, don't say anything to them. Especially don't let them know who you are. That's the last thing you can do. You hear me?"

Lula looked at her, confused. "But why? My father will…"

With tight jaws, "I know what he will do. But these men will…" she stopped, not wanting to scare her. "Lula, listen to me. If these men figure out who you are, they will try to use you to hurt your father, or they may hurt you just because of who he is. Do you understand me?"

Dropping her head, "Yes, I think so."

"So, look, you and Miranda, just stay over here and away from them. I won't let them hurt you. I promise!"

Hope was shaking and starting to cry. "Oh, Miss Kitty. What are we going to do?"

"Now, Hope, just stay calm. They just want money. They didn't expect all of us to be here, so when they get the money they'll go."

"But they've got the Sheriff."

"Yes, Hope, I see that." Now Hope was in full tears. "Honey, please stay calm. Stay with the girls."

Susan looked at Kitty. "I get the feeling, you've been through this before."

Nodding her head, "A time or two." As she rolled her eyes. "One more then I'd like."

One of the men casually walked over towards Susan. "Well now, what'da we have here?" As he slipped his fingers thru her curls then ran them down her cheek.

Kitty stepped in close. "Why don't you leave her be? Take the money you came for and just go." She added sarcastically.

As he turned a step in towards Kitty. "You say somethin', Red?"

One of the other men stared over at them. "Hey, Butch. Red, there, looks familiar like. Huh?"

Just then, Hope hollered out, "Miss Kitty!"

Then the first one turned his attention from Susan and grabbed Kitty by the chin. "Miss Kitty, huh? Ya gonna purr fer me, Kitty? Huh?"

"You don't take your filthy hands off me, and I just might do more than that." She said pushing his hand away.

"Whoa! Davey, this one's a wild cat! Wait, I know where she is familiar. That there saloon in Dodge. Member when we was goin' thru Dodge a while back and that there big Marshal throwed us in jail? She was all cozy with that big Marshal." He kept snapping his fingers trying to pull his memory for a name. Then, "Ahhh! That's it! DILLON! She's Dillon's woman!"

Just as he said it aloud, their ring leader came from the bank manager's office. "What's going on out here? What'cha sayin' about Dillon? Who saw Dillon? And where?"

"Nah, Boss. He ain't here. But his woman is. Red over here, she's Dillon's woman, Miss Kitty." He said with a chuckle.

The boss man's eyes widened. He took three large steps, even with a pronounced limp, across the room, grabbed her face with one hand and pulled her up close to him, face to face. "Is that right, Red? Are you Dillon's woman?"

She just stared him straight in the eye, jaw as stiff as she could get it, then said, "And who wants to know?" As she brushed his hand off her face, while her insides shook with fear, remembering the last time she was asked that question.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Again, he asked the question. "Are you Dillon's woman?"

Squaring her shoulders, thinking to herself, "Ok, Kitty." She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and then before she knew it, she heard the words coming from her mouth. "Yes, I'm the lady. And you are?" She now stared as if to burn a hole through him.

"Well, if you need to know, Red, my names Jay Keller. And I owe Dillon."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, Lady. It was Dillon who crippled my leg the way he did. Left me in pain the way he did. And I swore that someday I'd make him pay, big time."

Kitty just swallowed hard.

Franny had ducked the girls behind one of the clerk counters, telling them to stay quiet.

Again, the first man took his attentions back to Susan, pinning her against the wall. "Hey, honey, how bout's me and you git to know each other back here some?"

Again Kitty yelled out, "Leave her alone!"

Susan just watched in fear, wondering why Kitty continued to provoke them.

Then Kitty walked over to Keller. "Look, why don't you and your men just take the money you want and go? No one here is going to try and stop you. Look around you. Besides the women here, there are just a few old men."

"That old manager back there tells me, the gold we wanted, that we came here for, isn't here. Says its due in later today."

"Oh, so you're just going to hold us all here and wait?" She asked.

"Sure are, Red. Why? We keeping you from something important?"

"Look, why don't you let these girls go? You don't need them. You have the Sheriff. Just let them go."

"Red, you're startin' to bug me."

Sheriff Nelson, sitting in a chair, tied with one of the men holding a gun to him, just looked at Kitty, mouthing to her, to please be careful.

After sitting for hours, Kitty was pacing. She was agitating Keller. But she slowly had managed to write a note and slip it out the door, hoping someone, who was out on the street, would get it and would listen to her request. She had told whoever gets the note, to send a wire off to Marshal Matt Dillon in Topeka, Kansas, telling him to come to Emporia, that they were being held hostage at the bank by Jay Keller and his gang and that she was with Susan St. John and her daughter.

Topeka, Kansas

The group of men were just breaking up their meeting with Governor St. John, when a messenger service approached them asking, "Excuse me, Gentlemen. I have a message for a Marshal Matthew Dillon."

Matt lifted his hand. "Right here, son." He took the envelope and tipped the boy.

"Shall I wait for a response, Sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Good day, Sir."

St. John looked to Matt. "Matt, is everything alright?"

Matt began to read.

**_Marshal Matthew Dillon, _**

**_C/O Governor's Mansion, Topeka, Kansas _**

**_Matt, need you in Emporia. Urgent. Stop. Held hostage with Governor's family by Keller gang. Stop._**

**_Kitty Russell_**

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9

Keller was now pacing very impatiently. He didn't like anyone bucking his authority, none the less a woman. His men were getting even more restless just standing around.

Keller grabbed the bank manager by the scruff of his neck, dragging him across the room. "How long before that shipment gets here, old man? And don't even think about lying to me, cause see, if you do, one of these pretty little ladies here will pay the price. Got it?"

Mister Elliot, taking a deep breath, glanced over at Kitty. Trembling, she just nodded at him as a sign to tell them what they wanted to know.

Elliot was an easterner. He wasn't much for the western life style. He had been born and raised in Boston, in a highly sophisticated, well to do family. Outlaws and bank robbers and such, were something he had only read about in dime store novels. "Well, Mister, oh, ahhh, the shippppp, ahhh… the shippp…"

Elliot was stuttering so much, Keller knocked him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun dropping him to his knee, while letting out a loud yell. "Now when is that damn shipment?"

Kitty quickly rushed towards Elliot but was stopped by Keller. "What do you think you're doing, Red?" In a very harsh tone.

"I was just checking to see if he was alright."

"Well, well, what are you now, Florence Nightingale?" Then he let out a huge laugh.

Kitty just pushed passed him and sat down beside Elliot, taking his handkerchief and pressing it to the cut on his head. "Look, Mister Elliot, it's bleeding but it doesn't look too deep. Just keep this pressed on there real tight for now and please try not to rile him. Just tell him what he wants to know. I sent a message for help."

Keller's man, Davey, made his way around the room to where Miranda and Lula were behind the counter, when no one was watching, "Well now, what'cha little ladies doing all the way over here? Maybe we could have our self a little party, while'st we have some time ta kill a waitin' fur the shipment to come. You ladies are quite purty."

He quickly pulled Lula up fast and real close to his body. She let out a scream. "Let go of me! Please let go of me!"

Miranda was trying to pull him off of her friend but he just pushed her away. "I'll git to you next, sweet thing."

Susan and Hope started yelling and hitting him, trying to get him off her. Then Hope and Susan stood screaming Kitty's name.

Rushing over, without thinking, she grabbed his gun from his holster and cocked back the hammer.

Davey stopped, looking back up at her laughing. "Now, Red, you ain't gonna use that."

"You don't want to try me, Sonny." She said sarcastically. "Now move away from the girls or you will find out." Kitty looked to Franny. "Franny, go. Take the girls and go. Quick!"

Kitty turned, looking for Keller. He had been rifling thru Elliot's office, hoping to find anything of value, when he heard the commotion. Then entering the outer room, he saw Kitty standing with Davey's gun. "You stupid fool. You let her get your gun?"

"She sneaked up on me, boss." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Keller was now grinning at Kitty. "Well, Red, just how good do ya think you are with that there pistol?"

Nelson was still tied up in the chair as Franny and the girls ran out the door.

As Matt and Festus rode in to Emporia, Franny spotted them. She remembered Matt from previous trips, he and Kitty had made over the years.

Matt had wired Festus in Dodge to meet him in Emporia after getting Kitty's message that there was trouble.

"Marshal! Marshal! Over here!" She stood waving both hands to get his attention. "Come quick! Marshal, it's the Keller gang." Standing with the girls. "They had us hostage and a few others and, Matt, they have Kitty too."

Kitty positioned herself between Hope and Susan and Keller.

Keller yelled out, "Et huh, Red! No you don't. I still call all the shots here. You three are staying right where you are." Kitty was still pointing the gun at Keller. "Now, Red. Like I said. Do you really want to gamble that you can pull the trigger and shoot me before I shoot you? Oh, and just cause you're a woman, don't mean ol' Keller here won't shoot you dead."

Matt and Festus sent Franny and the girls to the hotel and headed for the bank. Just as they approached the bank doors, Matt yelled out Keller's name. "Keller! It's Matt Dillon. Throw out your guns and let the hostages go or I'm coming in."

"Nothing doing, Dillon. I got your woman in here, Dillon. I'll kill her."

"No, he won't, Matt. He's a coward." Kitty hollered out.

Just then, Matt stepped back and kicked hard at the door, startling Davey. Several shots were fired.

Keller's eyes grew wide as did Kitty's. Suddenly, Kitty dropped to her knees, then landed on her side. Matt stood shocked, seeing Nelson still tied to the chair, Keller dead, Davey wounded on the floor, and Kitty…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT.10

Crowds were now forming in the streets of Emporia and around the bank.

Quickly, Festus, Sheriff Nelson, Franny and Matt, all grabbed Susan and Hope, ushering them away from the bank doorway. Matt told Festus to clear everyone away. Looking around, Elliot was leaning up against the wall holding the cloth against his head as Kitty had told him to do.

Keller and another of his men were lying dead on the floor. Davey was shot but still alive.

Then Matt saw Kitty and for a second his body froze. Then he took two quick strides to reach her. She was lying on her side unconscious. He quickly scooped her up, holding her close. "Hang on, Honey." He whispered as he carried her out of the bank. He looked at Nelson, saying one word. "DOCTOR?"

Nelson just pointed to an office across the street. Matt just walked without a word, Franny following.

Hope took Susan and the girls back to their hotel, so they could wait for word on Kitty and they could calm Miranda and Lula down. They were still hysterical. Susan tried giving them some tea.

While the two young girls sat huddled and talking, Susan and Hope sat off alone by the window seat, so they could watch for Franny.

"Hope, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Susan. You're my friend. You can ask me anything."

"Well, I was thinking. You told me that Miss Kitty was your friend. Well, you said your mother's friend. You both seem to think very highly of her."

Hope could hear the question in Susan's voice. Taking a deep breath, she sat back and rested on the window frame. "Susan, you know I told you, I never really knew my father. He left Momma when I was very, very young."

"Yes. I remember that."

"Well, when no one else would help Momma or give her a chance, she was all alone with me, a young child, Miss Kitty was there. She befriended Momma, gave her a job, helped her with me as much as she could and taught Momma to be strong enough to go it alone, if she had to. And she showed her that a woman can make her own way in this world. Be a businesswoman. And when Momma was ready to give it a try, Miss Kitty was there to help Momma get started."

"Hope? You mean, that's who helped your mother start her dress shop?"

Nodding her head, "Yes. And do you remember, when I met that awful man Ed?"

"Yes, you told me about him, Miranda's father."

"When I realized he wasn't the man I thought he was, and he'd never marry me and be a good husband or father for my child, I went to see Miss Kitty. And she didn't turn me away. She embraced me and offered me her kindness and support. And when I wanted to return home, here to Momma, she didn't just put me on a stage to Emporia. She made the trip with me, to see I got here safely. And when the stage was robbed by those awful men, she took care of me and protected me. She put herself in danger just to keep me and Miranda safe from harm. Miss Kitty is a good woman. And just look at what she did today for all of us. And now, now, she might… she might…"

"NO HOPE! You listen to me. From what I've seen of this Kitty Russell woman, she is one tough woman. She's going to pull through this. You hear me? She's no quitter."

Emporia's town doctor, Doctor Martin, was a young man. He had only been in town for just shy of a year. He had taken over the practice of the late Doctor Daniel Tennison. Doctor Tennison passed away after treating a family who come down with cholera the year before and being close to 70 years old, well... Doctor Martin was a nephew from back east, who decided to move west.

When Matt, with all his size and force, came through his door, young Doctor Martin decided to skip the introductions. Matt looking with his now steel blue grey eyes at the young, boyish looking doctor, said, "She's been shot. What can you do?"

"Ah, Ah... well, let's get her over here on the table and see where the bullet is, sir." He said swallowing hard. Matt's forcefulness took him off guard.

Matt stood looking over his shoulder like a hawk. After all, this wasn't Doc looking after Kitty.

Finally Martin swallowed hard. "Look, Sir…" Then he saw the badge. "I mean, Marshal. You'll need to give me some room here to work."

Then Franny suggested, "Matt, why don't we go and let Doc Martin take care of Kitty."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving her!"

"No, Matt, I just meant, let's just go sit over here in a chair, give him some room to work. Ok?" She tugged on his arm to lead him to a chair. He followed, reluctantly.

"Look, Matt, I know you're worried about Kitty, we all are. But Kitty's a strong woman. You know that."

He bent over with his elbows on his knees and his both hands covering his face. "Ahhhh, Kitty!"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

PT.11

Topeka, Kansas Governor's Mansion

Governor St. John sat quietly having his afternoon coffee and reading the paper, waiting on word from Matt or anyone at this point, as to what was so important that he needed to go to Emporia.

Matt didn't want to alarm him, until he knew exactly what the situation was, as to how Susan and Lula were concerned. Then a knock at the door broke his thought pattern. As the door opened, "Excuse me, Governor Sir. This just came for you. Why, it's from that Marshal Dillon, I believe, Sir."

Now handing it over to St. John. Quickly and very impatiently, he snapped it from the hand of his butler.

"Shall I wait for a reply, Governor?"

Waving his hand, "No, no thank you. You can go. I'll handle this alone." He said as he began to read in silence.

_Governor John St. John Topeka, Kansas_

_I have located your wife and daughter and have secured their safety. Stop. Will see to their prompt return. Stop. Details will follow in person. Stop._

_Marshal Matthew Dillon_

St. John read the words over and over, wondering what the details might have been. But he was extremely relieved that Susan and Lula were safe and unharmed. The note did say they were safe, right? But now thinking, did it, or did it not say, they were unharmed. And just what were these details? "Maybe, I need to travel to Emporia and see for myself. Bring Susan and Lula home myself."

Without another thought, he summoned his Gentlemen's gentlemen and had him pack a small traveling bag and make arrangements for him to travel to Emporia.

Susan and Hope were still sitting by the window for what seemed like hours, just staring out to the building across the street, not speaking a word. Suddenly, Lula, who Hope and Susan by now thought was asleep, along with Miranda, after the long exhausting event at the bank, spoke.

"Auntie Hope?"

Startled by her soft voice, "Yes, Lula. What do you need, Dear?"

"I have a question. I overheard you telling Mother the story about Miss Russell, and how she became your Mother's friend and then yours. And you said your mother worked for Miss Russell."

"Yes, Lula, that's right."

"What exactly is it that Miss Russell does? What did your mother do for her?"

Hope took a deep breath and looked at Lula and then Susan. This was something, Hope, nor Franny, ever talked about.

"Yes, Hope, just what does Miss Kitty do?" Asked Susan.

Smiling up at Susan, "Susan, Miss Kitty owns the Long Branch Saloon, in Dodge City.

Susan's eyes widened and she inhaled deeply, holding her breath. Hope, now tossing her head back, "Oh, now, Susan, breath. It's not as if it were illegal. Miss Kitty is a good and fair business woman."

"But, Hope, you know what kind of people go in those places and what kind of people work…"

In a flash, Hope stood up. "Susan Parker St. John! Don't you dare finish that comment. My mother is a good and decent woman and so is Miss Kitty!"

"Oh, Hope, I know that. I didn't mean…"

"Well, what did you mean?" Hope snapped back. "After all, not every woman can be a school teacher, or marry a governor. Those women are not all…"

Then she looked over at the girls, now watching her and hanging on her every word. "Ok, look. I'm not pretending that every saloon is good. And yes, some in saloons there are girls who, well, yes, are making money with their bodies. But when girls come to work for Miss Kitty, she lets them know that is not demanded of them, not like all those other places. Miss Kitty takes good care of the girls there. Listen to me. You girls are old enough to understand what goes on, at least some, anyway. Susan, there isn't a thing Miss Kitty wouldn't do for anyone. Why, she has fed more families in and around Dodge, given loads of supplies to them from the general store for mothers to sew clothes for the children, given money to the church when the church funds are low and she always make sure the children around Dodge have a wonderful Christmas. And I hear tell of it, that she has even risked her life a time or two, over the years, for many of the town folks. Does that sound like a horrible person to you?"

Lula and Miranda looked at one another. "Look, what she did today… What if she doesn't…"

Hope snapped. "NO! Don't even think that way, girls. She has to be alright. She just has to be!"

Franny walked over to Doc Martin, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Doctor, is there anything I can help with?"

Nodding, "You can get me some of those clean squares in that drawer over there. Please?" As she handed him the cloth, "Ms. Farmer? You know this woman well, do you?"

"Awww, yes, Doctor. Kitty and I go back a long way. I used to work for her in Dodge many years ago. She did me a kindness when I really needed a kindness. She is really a good woman. Doctor, is she going to be…?"

Nodding his head, "I think so. She is a strong lady. Looks to me like she's had some troubles before. These scars here…" He pointed to Kitty's side. "But it looks as though she had some real good medical care."

Just then Matt spoke up. "She had the best. Doctor Adams, in Dodge. Kitty was shot a few years back by a pack of animals. Doc pulled her through. Kitty's the strongest woman I know."

"Well, Marshal, I've done all I can do. Now it's up to her."

Matt remembered the last time he heard those words. They burned through his chest like a hot knife.

"But, Marshal, if I'm any judge of people, like I think I am, and watching the way you were when you brought her in here, besides the way you look at her, you being right here, by her side I mean, letting her hear your voice, just might do the trick. I'll let you two have some privacy. I'll just be in the other room, if you need me. Ok?"

Nodding his head, "Thanks, Doctor." Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and held her tiny hand between his two large ones, looking at her now pale face, wishing and willing her to open her eyes. He needed to know this beautiful woman, he had loved for more than half their lives, wasn't slipping away from him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

PT.12

Franny slowly made her way across the street from her dress shop to Doctor Martin's office, with her cloak pulled tightly up, with one hand tucked under her chin and one pulled across her face to block the cold crisp breeze. Quickly she opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Well, good morning, Mrs. Farmer. Please come in. Bring yourself over here by the fire. It is quite cold out there this morning. What brings you out so early?" The young Doctor asked.

"Well, I always open this early, not that I can imagine anyone in their right mind will be shopping for a new dress today. But I have orders to finish up and I did want to check up on Kitty, this morning, and see if there has been any change and maybe spell Matt. I know he hasn't left her side."

"Oh, you're right. I was just going to check in. I don't believe he's budged from her side all night. He's been quite devoted, sitting vigil at her side."

Franny smiled. "Doctor, I can't begin to tell you the devotion that exists between those two."

Matt was still sitting holding her hand, leaning his head on the bed, as Doc Martin and Franny entered the room. Franny gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Marshal," she said softly. "Marshal." As he began to wake, "Shhhh, it's me, Fran. It's morning. I thought you'd maybe want to freshen up. Maybe go have something to eat? I'll stay with Kitty till you get back. Why don't you get some real rest? I promise, I'll come get you if there's any change."

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he said, "No, I want to stay till she wakes up."

"Look, Marshal," the Doc added. "It could be awhile. She lost a lot of blood. The best thing for her right now is rest. Mrs. Farmer is right. You should go freshen up, eat, get some rest, then when you come back, maybe there'll be better news."

"Matt, here. Go to my place. It's just at the edge of town. Make yourself at home. No one's there." She said handing him her key.

Nodding his head, "Ok, but I won't be long and If anything…"

Throwing up her hands, "Matt, I promise. I'll come get you myself."

At the edge of town, the train whistle sounded, announcing the arrival of the morning train. As passengers began departing, the conductor had his helper pay special attention to getting the bags for the Governor and getting him a carriage.

"Welcome, Governor, to Emporia. I do hope you enjoy your stay, Sir."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will. Which way to the hotel, my good man?"

"Just down Main Street, Governor. You can't miss it." He loaded his bags and St. John and his man drove off.

Susan and Hope, along with the girls, had risen early, planning to have breakfast in the café', when they saw John entering the hotel.

"Father!" Lula yelled out, running to him wrapping her arms him.

Susan looked up quickly. "John? I wasn't expecting you here."

"Well, my dear, when I heard what had happened, I figured it best, I come and escort you both home and check out this situation myself, firsthand."

"Oh, John, we're fine. Yes, things did get a bit scary but thanks to Miss…"

Stopping her mid- sentence, "Now, Susan. I will be the judge of what is to be thankful for and who is to be thanked for anything."

"John…?"

"Susan, this is hardly the time nor place to discuss this."

Taking a deep breath, "Well, we were just taking the girls to the café for breakfast."

"Alright then. Shall we?" And he waved out his arm for them to walk ahead of him.

As they all sat down in the café, the waiter came and took their order then noticed St. John. "Oh, excuse me, Governor. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, and a pleasure to have you here in our place of business."

St. John just nodded.

A few minutes later, Doctor Martin entered, spotting them all sitting together. Quietly approaching the table, "Excuse me, Folks. Miss Farmer." Now directing his conversation to Hope. "I just wanted to deliver a message from your mother. She wanted you to know, she will be up in my office for a while. She will be with Miss Russell. She spelled the Marshal for a bit, to let him freshen up, eat and rest."

"Oh, thank you, Doctor. Doctor Martin? Is there any change?"

Tightening his lips, "I was able to remove the bullet but she's still unconscious. It's up to her now, I'm afraid."

Hope just dropped her head. "Thank you, Doctor Martin." He turned and walked away.

Lula, in her soft tone, "I wish there was something we could do for her."

St. John just stared at his daughter. "Lula, that man is a doctor. Whatever needs to be done…"

And without even a thought, Lula burst out saying, "Father, I'm sitting here with you, having a family breakfast, because Miss Russell is lying up there with a man's bullet in her. She stopped that man. She stopped that man's friend from abusing me! Doesn't that mean anything to you? She stood between all of us and those men with guns and got us out of there alive! I, for one, am grateful to her." She slid back her chair and stormed out of the room.

St. John yelled for her to come back.

"John, let her go." Susan said.

"Susan, I won't have her speak to me in that tone."

"John, I'll speak to her. But she's right, you know? Miss Russell saved all of us in that bank. She risked her own life and safety for us and now she is fighting for her own life."

Now, even Hope and Miranda left, leaving Susan and John to their conversation.

John and Susan walked back to the hotel, still talking about what had happened.

"Susan, do you know who this woman is? What she is? What she does?"

"Yes, John, I know Miss Kitty Russell is a business owner. She owns the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City. Yes, they sell alcohol there and they have gambling and women entertain men there. But they are all adults and they all make their own decisions. John, you met the Marshal. You told me, you liked him and that he was a good and decent and honorable man, right?"

"Well, yes, I did."

"And you trust his judgment?"

"Well, yes."

"And you said he was of good moral character?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"Well then, if he sees fit to keep company with a woman such as Miss Russell, then she can't be all that bad, now can she?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, I've been talking with Hope and her mother, Fran. And they have known both the Marshal and Miss Russell for many years and well, from what they've told me, the Marshal and Miss Russell are well..."

"Susan? Are you telling me she's his woman?"

Smiling a smirky smile, "Yes, I am, Dear. Twenty some years, now."

"Well, I'll be. So, it's true after all."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

PT.13

Kitty was lying quietly, with a patchwork quilt pulled up over her and her tiny hands lying gently across her stomach. She was sleeping peacefully, with her copper tresses falling softly on her shoulders. Her face was still slightly pale. A fire was still crackling in the potbelly stove in the corner of the room. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

The door gently opened from the outer room. Peering in, from the small space of the door frame, Lula gradually slid it open enough to make her way into the room without stirring the sleeping redhead.

She gingerly sat on the edge of the chair, leaning in and in a slight whisper, "Miss Russell, it's me Lula, Lula St. John. I don't want to bother you none. I just want you to know how sorry I am. How very, very sorry I am that you're lying here in this bed, hurt the way you are. You don't deserve to be here. You were so brave. I wish there was something I could say or do that would make you wake up and be alright. You are so beautiful and so... ummm… Miranda and I were talking about how we wish we were or how we hope we grow up to be as strong and confident a woman, as you are. It's not easy for women. But you have your own business all by yourself. And I know my father wants to take that away from you and I'm sorry for that. But you're still so proud and strong."

Gently, Lula reached out, touching Kitty's hand. "If you can hear me, just know I'm so grateful to you for what you did in that bank. You don't even know me and you were willing to risk your life to help me… us. I'll never forget that, as long as I live. I promise you."

Then with tears trickling down her cheeks. "If I can just ask one thing, please wake up. Open your eyes, Miss Russell. Even if not for me, do it for that big Marshal. He's been real worried." Then leaning in real close, "I think he really likes you, a lot."

Then, as she finished, she heard movement in the outer room and when she turned, Doctor Martin was standing at the door. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see If Miss Russell was alright."

Nodding, he just smiled. Lula quickly left.

Rushing out the door of the Doctor's office, Lula run straight into Matt. "Oh, excuse me, Marshal."

Doctor Martin walked over to Kitty's side and was checking vitals, when Matt came in quietly. "Well, afternoon, Marshal. You look somewhat better."

Rolling his eyes, "Any change, Doc?"

"She's still resting. Young Lula was here just a moment ago. But she hurried out of here, fast."

"Doctor, is there any reason, Kitty still hasn't woken up yet?"

"I can't say for sure, Marshal. Sometimes these things just take time. It could be shock. How about some coffee? It's a fresh pot."

"Ok, sure." Martin left the room. Matt sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers along Kitty's cheek. "Ahhh, Honey, right now, even if you yell at me for not getting here faster than I did, I'll take it. Just please open your eyes. I'll give anything to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours, looking back at me. Just be alright, for me, for us."

Entering the room again, with two cups, in one hand, of hot coffee, the doctor handed one to Matt. Matt stood and both he and Doctor Martin were standing, looking away, and Matt was explaining what kinds of things Kitty's been through before and how she didn't back down from situations, like most people would.

And Matt looked at Doctor Martin and said, "Kitty Russell gives true meaning to 'Redheaded Temper.' That's not something you want to see firsthand, if you can avoid it, Doc." Matt said, smirking at him.

Suddenly, a deep husky, but sultry voice, "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

Matt quickly spun around. "Kitty!" Rushing over to her side, smiling. "Kit, how do you feel?"

"Oh, just peachy, Cowboy. What the Hell happened?" She asked.

"Honey, you were shot."

"SHOT?"

"Yeah. Do you remember?"

Closing her eyes for a moment. "I… ahhhh, Hope, Susan, the girls…?"

"Relax. They're fine."

"Matt, it was Keller and two others with him."

"It's alright, Kitty. Keller and one of them are dead. The other is in jail."

"I… I… ahhhhh, Matt, did I…?"

"Look, Kit, don't worry about that just now. You just rest."

"But, Matt…"

"Kitty, it's ok. Just you rest."

"Miss Russell, I'm Doctor Martin. Mind if I check out my handy work here?"

Smiling up at him, "Oh well," with a playful smirk, "not at all, Doc. I guess you've seen it all, already."

"Kitty, I'll be right back. I'll let Festus and the girls know you're awake."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

PT.14

Unknown to Matt, Festus had sent off a wire to Dodge to let Doc know what had happened in Emporia. Festus knew, even though he and ol' Doc bantered back and forth more times about everything and anything, that Doc should be the one here taking care to see that Kitty was looked after proper like. Not some wet behind the ears youngin'. No sir'ee, Miz Kitty needed Ol' Doc!

Doctor Martin quietly checked over Kitty's wound. "I must say, Ma'am, you are one lucky lady. You gave me quite a scare there." As he continued to check her vitals, "Now, I suggest you get plenty of rest for the next few days. Can't have you bust open those stitches."

Kitty watched the young doctor carefully. "Doctor Martin, thank you."

Turning back to face her. "Oh, Ma'am, you don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. And it's Kitty."

Furrowing his brow, "What?"

Now smiling, noticing a bit of shyness in the young doctor. "My name. It's Kitty, not Ma'am."

"Oh, yes Ma'am. I mean, Miss Kitty."

"May I ask; how long have you been a doctor?"

"Well, I've been here in Emporia, ummm, just over a year."

"Ok, but what I asked was; how long have you been a doctor?"

Dropping his head. "Oh, three years total."

"Well, Doctor, I guess then you haven't seen much like this? And I'm sure in a town such as Emporia, you won't."

"Oh, I've dug a bullet or two out of a few people, Miss Kitty, but…"

Now letting out a small chuckle, one that brought on a small amount of pain. "Oh, but just not a woman. Right?"

Nodding, "Yes, you're right."

"Well, let's just say that with any luck, you won't have to repeat this experience again."

"Oh, I sure hope you're right about that, Miss Kitty. And I sure hope you don't…" Suddenly he stopped mid- sentence.

Kitty noticed his hesitation. "Doctor? What is it?"

Shaking his head. "Oh, nothing. It's just that I… I…"

Suddenly Kitty realized, he must have been thinking of the scars he saw on her side from when Bonner shot her a few years back. "Doctor Martin, the scars on my side, yes, they were from another gun shot. Several years ago a man named Jude Bonner and his gang of animals. Dog Soldiers they called themselves. They came through Dodge City, terrorizing the town folks. They kidnapped me, held me hostage. Used me to trade for Bonner's brother, who Matt, Marshal Dillon, arrested and took to trial in Hayes. He was convicted and hung for murder after that. Bonner and his men, well, let's just say, they took their anger out on me. Then they brought me back to Dodge and shot me in front of everyone and left me, thinking I would die in the street as payback to Matt for his brother's death."

Standing in shock listening to her recount the horrible details of that experience. "Miss Kitty! How awful. I'm so sorry. But I must say, you're an awfully strong woman, to have withstood such an ordeal. And someone took very good care of you."

"Oh, that would be Doc. Doctor Adams."

"Oh, I see."

Then suddenly they both heard a third voice. "Did I hear someone call my name?"

Kitty tried leaning up and Doc Martin turned sharply. Grabbing her side, "Doc? Is that really you? Ouch!"

"Young Lady, you lie yourself back down in that bed."

She was laughing but holding her side and flinching from the pain.

Quickly, both Doc and Doctor Martin assisted in helping her rearrange her position. As Doc got closer, she reached up throwing her arms around his neck. "Curly, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Honey, when Festus sent me that wire, well, I nearly…"

Placing two fingers to his lips. "I'm fine, Curly, really I am."

Looking over his shoulder. "So she's a doctor now. Don't you let her boss you, now. She can get a bit…"

Now slapping his arm. "Oh now, you cut that out."

"So, where's that over grown civil servant?"

"Oh," now smiling at Doc, "he went to let everyone know I was awake."

Swiping his mustache. "Oh is that so? Well…" Doc went through his routine of checking her over with Doc Martin's ok. He did not want to step over his boundaries. "Well, now, young lady, I'd say a good long nap is in order. You seem a bit fevered to me. You agree, Doctor Martin?"

Reaching over, feeling Kitty's face and neck. "I'd say you're quite right there, Doctor Adams." Martin reached into the cabinet, pouring a small amount of laudanum into a glass. "Ok, Miss Kitty, you drink this and lie back there and rest. We'll check back in on you in a while."

Just then, Matt was standing in the doorway. "Doc? Doc, what are you doing here?"

"Well, where else would I be? At least Festus had the good sense to contact me."

"Festus?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, Festus. Oh, I can't believe I'm saying that."

Kitty and Matt began to laugh.

Doc and Doc Martin stood. "How about a cup of fresh coffee, Doctor Adams?"

Nodding. "Sounds good."

As they started out, Matt was sitting alongside Kitty. "Matt, stay? Please?"

Martin started to say to Doc, "Do you think we should let him stay? She is weak and fevered. She needs…"

Throwing his arm over the young doctor's shoulder, swiping his mustache. "Let them be. Those two do more to contribute to the survival and well being of the other, and have seen each other through more than any medical book or journal can ever explain. Now, I believe you said something about coffee?"

Nodding. "Sure. And maybe with a little something to add a kick."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

PT.15

As the door closed, Kitty inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and still holding Matt's hands. "Ahhhh, Cowboy, what I really need right now is…" She stopped, letting out a breath. "Just hold me. Please?"

Without another word, Matt leaned forward, gently placed a kiss on her forehead, moving to set his back against the headboard so he could envelope her in his arms. "Ok, Kit. Here, Honey. I got you. You're safe."

Snuggling tight, wrapping her arms around his large frame and flinching just a bit from the pain. "Yeah, I am now, Cowboy. I am now."

Just outside in the outer room, Martin and Doc sat quietly. Now tugging on his ear and sipping his coffee, laced with good Irish whiskey. "I must say, Martin. You've done a superb job there on Kitty's wounds. And I appreciate you allowing me to invade your office like I did here today."

"Oh, no. Not at all, Doctor Adams. I welcome your opinion and experience. As I told Miss Russell, I've been a doctor for three years now. Only been in Emporia for a little over a year. The previous doctor was my uncle. He passed away and he had been wanting me to come out this way and join him. I'm glad I did. The folks are good people and they really need a good doctor. This town is growing. But I must say; something, such as this, was new for me, dealing with the shooting of a woman."

"Well, Martin." Doc said. "That is one you never get used to and let's hope you never do. Unfortunately for Kitty, this is not her first."

"Yes, Doctor. She told me and from what she has said, she was very lucky to have had you there when she needed someone. You've known her a long time, I take it?"

Nodding, Doc removed his spectacles, wiping over his eyes. "Yes, yes, I have. About twenty years or so now. She was just a young girl, when I first met her. She came into Dodge City on the stage..."

Stopping Doc mid-sentence. "What brings a beautiful young woman, such as her, to a rough and wild town such a Dodge City? And more so, what would keep her there?"

Doc smiled to himself. "Initially, she was passing through. As to the second part…" he just shook his head, then said,  
"Well, son. That answer is sitting in the other room."

Governor St. John and Susan were sitting at the hotel waiting for Lula to return. She had been shopping with Miranda and Hope at Franny's shop. John wanted to take them home to Topeka, right away. He thought it best to get them out of Emporia. Both of the girls were wanting to wait. They wanted the chance to go and visit Kitty. Susan and Hope had not let them visit, until Doctor Martin gave word that it was ok.

Susan still didn't understand, herself, why John was being so adamant about wanting to leave when she, herself, hadn't had the chance to see Kitty. "John? What is it, dear? Can't it wait just a little longer? Why, I'd like to pay my respects to Miss Russell and…"

"No! No, Susan. It can't. And besides, you don't need to spend any more time with that woman. You are my wife. The Governor's wife now! Remember appearances, dear."

"What appearances? John, Miss Russell saved our lives. Mine and our daughter's! Why are you acting like this? She's not a criminal. She was as much a victim as we were. We were all hostages. But she was brave enough to stand up to them ."

Now in anger, "Susan, these are the kind of men she consorts with on a daily basis. The kind of men she keeps company with."

"Oh, John! I can't believe what I'm hearing. How can you judge Miss Russell. You don't even know her."

"But I know her kind, Susan. And I don't appreciate my wife and daughter wanting to keep company with that level of…"

John St. John, don't you dare finish that sentence!" Now fuming, she grabbed her wrap and reticule and headed for the door.

"Susan, where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" She walked out, slamming the door behind her. She ran down the hall and down the stairs, across the street. As she crossed, she looked up and saw the sign. 'Doctor Martin, General Practice M.D.' "Hum," then mumbling to herself. "He doesn't appreciate. Well, that 's too bad!"

Susan tapped slightly on Doctor Martin's door as she opened it. "Excuse me, Doctor. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh, Mrs. St. John, absolutely not. By all means, come in, please. Can I get you anything?"

Shivering just a bit, "Why, no, I was just wondering… well, I thought maybe I could check in on Miss Russell. If that would be alright. How is she doing?"

"She's going to be just fine. She's been a little fevered but that should be no problem. I'm taking care of that with some medication."

"Well, Doctor, do you think it would be alright if I… well, if I…"

Before she finished, he nodded his head. "I think she would like that just fine. She's right in there, through that door."

Susan tapped lightly on the door. "Miss Russell, are you awake? It's me, Susan St. John."

"Come in." Kitty answered.

As she entered, she saw Matt sitting with Kitty. He moved to get a chair for Susan. "Here, Mrs. St. John, let me get that for you."

As she sat, she looked at them both. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to see that you were alright and to take the time to say, thank you on behalf of Lula and myself. I'm still so overwhelmed at everything that has happened. Here we came to shop, and visit friends, and before we know it, we're in the middle of a bank hold-up. And here you are a total stranger putting yourself at risk to help us all. I don't know how to repay you."

Smiling up at Susan, holding up a hand. "No, Susan. You don't have to repay me anything. What happened, happened. As long as everyone is safe, that is all that matters."

Furrowing her brow, "But you almost died!"

"But I didn't. I'm going to be just fine. It was just a scratch. I'll be up in a day or two. You'll see. These men are just being over cautious, that's all. Now I don't want you to worry about it anymore. Please? How are Lula and Miranda?"

"Ok, but worried about you. They want to come see you."

Smiling again, "They are dears. But you can tell them I'm fine."

Just then, Doc entered the doorway. "Ok, I think everyone needs to let this young lady get some rest."

"Oh, yes sir, Doctor." Susan stood again. "Miss Russell, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

As she turned to leave, Doc looked at Matt. "And you, you Big Lug. She needs to rest."

"Oh, Curly, he's fine. I want him to stay."

"Look, Kit. I need to talk to the Governor. I'll come back when I'm done. Honey, you rest."

Frowning, "Oh, alright."

As Matt, walked out of the Doctor's office, Susan joined him. Crossing the street, they met face to face with Governor St. John.

"Susan. There you are."

"Yes, I'm right here. Why?"

"You went to see that woman?"

"Yes. I went to see Miss Russell."

"Even though I forbid you to?"

"Yes, John, I did."

"Susan, I…"

Matt interrupted. "Governor? Did I miss something here?"

"Marshal, this is between my wife and my self."

"Is this about Miss Russell?" Matt said, now in a stance, legs apart and thumbs tucked in his buckle.

St. John swallowed hard, looking at Matt then at Susan.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

PT.16

Governor St. John was now looking carefully for his words. "Marshal Dillon, you yourself may care to consort with such persons as Miss Russell but I won't have my family…"

Just then Matt squared his shoulders, jaw tightened. "St. John, you just wait one minute. Before you say another word. Kitty Russell is lying in that room, recovering from a bullet wound that just may have been your wife or daughter. She put herself between Jay Keller and his men as a shield for your family and the Farmer ladies, to protect their lives. And this is the gratitude you show?"

Susan turned to Matt. "Marshal, I apologize for my husband's horrible rudeness. It is unspeakable."

St. John, in anger, "Susan, don't you apologize for me. Let's get back to the hotel. Marshal, remember, it's women like your Miss Russell that we need to dispose of."

Matt was now steaming. Entering the Doctor's office, trying not to let it show how angry he really was. Doc Martin and Doc were sitting talking, neither noticing that Kitty was in the back room trying to stand up long enough to redress herself.

As Matt entered, "Doc. Doc Martin. How's she doing?"

Nodding, "She's resting."

"Can I go in and see her?"

"Sure, I think she'd like that."

Just as he tapped and opened the door, he saw the bed was empty. "Kitty? Kitty?"

Then suddenly, "Relax, Cowboy, I'm right here." She was next to the window.

"Kit, what are you doing out of the bed, and dressed?"

"Matt, I need to get out of here. I can't lie here in this bed forever. I need to go see…" She stopped, now realizing he didn't know why she was in Emporia in the first place.

"Go see who? And by the way, why are you here?"

Now with a raised brow, "What? Here in this room? I was shot, Cowboy. Remember?"

Shaking his head, "No, Kit, I mean here in Emporia."

Now lowering her eyes and softening her tone. "Oh, that."

"Yeah, Kit, that."

"Well, I was on my way to Topeka."

"Topeka?" He repeated.

"Yes, Cowboy, Topeka. To see the Governor." Waving her hands in front of him, "Look, I just thought if I could talk to him myself, in person, maybe, just maybe it would help with all this temperance stuff."

"Ah, Kitty!"

"Well, Matt, it can't hurt. Anyway, since he's here in Emporia…" Now looking at Matt with a pouty look, "I don't have to go all the way to Topeka."

"No, now, Kit. That's not a good Idea."

Furrowing her brow, standing with both hands on her hips, "WHY?"

Shaking his head, rolling his eyes, "Ah, Kit! Kit, look I don't know how to explain this."

"What, Matt? Are you afraid that because Governor St. John thinks of me as a whore and as a harlot that I can't handle talking to him?"

Matt's face just dropped. "What?"

"Oh, now, Cowboy." She cupped his face with both hands. "Do you think he's the first man, with a diverse opinion, I've ever had to deal with?"

"Kitty, I… I…"

"Matt, let me handle this. Ok? I need to go find this Governor while he's still here."

Walking to the outer room, surprising both doctor's. "Now before either one of you say a word, I'm fine. I need to go take care of something, so you're not going to stop me. Is that clear? I'll be back just as soon as I am finished. I promise. I promise to be careful."

Making her way out of the doctor's office and across the street to the hotel, her thoughts went to the words she overheard just outside the window of the doctor's office. "_Marshal Dillon, you yourself may care to consort with such persons as Miss Russell, but I won't have my family..." _And_"Remember , it's women like your Miss Russell that we need to dispose of." _

As she entered the hotel, the desk clerk recognized her. "Oh, Miss Russell. Can I help you?"

Smiling at him. "Yes, the governor's room, please."

"Oh, Ma'am, why he's in the lounge, Ma'am, not his room. Shall I take you?"

"Yes, please." She followed.

As she walked through the lounge, many people looked up and smiled, thankful for what she had done.

Mister Elliot and Sheriff Nelson had spoken highly of her actions, despite St. John's opinion. As the clerk approached the table, "Excuse me, Governor. Sir, Miss Russell requested to speak with you."

Tapping him on the shoulder and handing him a tip, Kitty said, "I can handle things from here, Mister Tinsley. Thank you. You can go now."

He nodded and walked away.

Smiling at St. John, she nodded. "Governor St. John, we haven't had the pleasure. I'm Kitty Russell. I own the Long Branch Saloon, in Dodge City, Kansas.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Pt.17

Kitty and The Governor

Doc and Doctor Martin, both, turned to Matt with a surprised look. Then swiping his mustache, Doc said, "Should I even ask what that is all about?" He was now staring a burning hole right through Matt.

"Ah, Doc, you know Kitty. She is determined to speak to Governor St. John herself. She's got herself all worked up about this thing with his plan to dry up Dodge. I'm just glad she hasn't heard some of the things he's been saying."

Quickly, Doc snapped his head around. "What things?"

Rolling his eyes, "Oh let me just say, he's spouting out all sort of things like, ah…" Then he rubbed his hand across his face. "Let's just say, Doc, I sure hope he doesn't repeat any of them to her. Doc, you know as well as I do what Kitty's temper can be like."

After a quick thought of what Matt was referring to, Doc tugged his ear and sniffed. "Oh, Holy thunder. This St. John fella is really in for a rude awakening. Look, you big lug, that young lady is still a very sick gal. I think it's a good Idea you go and do some damage control."

"Yeah, Doc. I do too but…"

Shaking his head, "No 'buts'. You go look out after her and that's an order!"

"Doc. I don't think it's Kitty we need to look out after." Then he turned and left the office, shaking his head.

Governor St. John turned and looked up to see Kitty standing before him. Kitty was standing tall with shoulders squared and chin held high. "Well now, to what do I owe this un expected visit? I don't recall an appointment this morning."

"Well, Governor, no we didn't have one but I thought it high time the two of us had a talk."

"Well Miss… Russell is it? I was just about to order myself some breakfast."

"Oh, by all means, go right ahead. Don't let me stop you," She answered, making it known she had no intention of leaving. "Look, Governor St. John, let me just get to the point here. I understand your platform or plan, so to speak, is to dry up Kansas and assist the temperance movement and I just want to see that you understand things from the business point of view. Now I also understand you're rather new to Kansas or at least most parts of the state. You have no idea what your plan will do to businesses. The effect, well, it would be horrific. And I'm not just speaking for myself."

"Look, Miss Russell, the men of this state are hard working men and they don't need to have women, such as yourself, try endlessly to rob them of their hard earned wages. Places, such as yours, are the down grade and…"

"Ohhh, now you wait just one minute. I run an honest business. I have never, in twenty plus years, forced any man to come into my place of business. And I've never convinced them to do anything."

"Miss Russell, it is all just so immoral. And I won't have any part of supporting such…"

"Don't you dare! I make damn sure no one…"

He quickly interrupted her. "No one that is attached to such a place could have a decent moral fiber."

"Well now, is that a fact? Governor, you know nothing about me to pass such judgment. I run a clean and honest business and we all come from somewhere, don't we?"

He looked with a furrowed brow at her. "And should I know what that means?"

"Well, I sure do think the voters would be interested in knowing more of your good honest background Governor. You know, before you took political office?" Now smirking at him, with her head tilted. Leaning in close, "I know much about your life before you decided to take a political office."

"Miss Russell, you have my wife and daughter snowed but then again, they are simple women."

Suddenly, standing in the doorway entering the dining lounge, Susan stood, watching. "John, Miss Russell is right. You are passing judgment and you know nothing about her except that she runs a saloon."

"Susan, you know nothing about such things. You have no place in this discussion."

"You're wrong, John." Now her eyes weren't meeting his but looking at the floor. "You married me knowing nothing about my past or my family."

"Susan, what on earth are you babbling about? Good heavens, we're in public, Dear."

There were now only a few other guests still seated in the room. Slowly the men guided their wives out of the room, out of respect.

"John, this is something that needs to be said."

Matt had now also joined them in the doorway.

"Susan, I won't have you taking the side of this soiled dove of a woman."

At that, Matt walked forward towards the table. "Governor, I respect your political position but I won't stand for you talking to or about Miss Russell in that way."

"Nor will I, John. John, we owe her a debt of gratitude, not this attitude. I am so ashamed of the way you are acting. John, my father, Nathanial, or Ol' Uncle Max as he was known to the family, brewed his own corn liquor, back in the hills, where I was born."

"Susan, what on earth are you saying?" St. John was taken aback. "Susan, I met you in New Orleans."

"Yes, John, my parents sent me to live with relatives so I could go to school. They wanted me to have, well, a better life. My brother too."

"Oh, Susan, if this ever get's out. Well, what will my constituents think? All my contributors?"

"John, you are missing my point."

Kitty stood, turning to Susan. "Governor."

"Yes?"

"What I believe your wife is trying to make you see is, even with her upbringing, starting, well less than what you call proper…" She said sarcastically. "She's still a good person. Her beginnings didn't make her. I suggest you make time to see what this great state, you have been elected to represent, has to offer, before you try and overhaul it. There was a great saying once, Never judge a book by it's cover."

"Susan, we are leaving. Get Lula and get us packed. I have plans to meet with some of my contributors at home. And when they get wind of what happened here, well, I'll have to do a lot of damage control."

"Well, John, I will be sure to tell anyone who asks how grateful Lula and I are that Miss Kitty risked her life for us. Even if my husband isn't." Then she stormed off.

St. John looked at Matt. "Marshal, it's as I told you, many of my good friends from New Orleans and Washington D.C. will be coming to Topeka. Several senators, several wealthy contributing families, the Lewis', the LaRouges, and the La Fountaines…"

Matt and Kitty stopped and looked at one another. Kitty bit the inside of her lip not to laugh aloud. "Did you say, people from New Orleans?"

"Yes I did." St. John answered.

"La Rouge? Ummmmm, well, Governor, you must give my very best to Constance LaRouge!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

PT.18

Kitty and The Governor

As promised, Kitty returned to Doctor Martin's office accompanied by Matt. "Kitty, you know you shouldn't have gone over there till you were well enough. Look you're bleeding through your bandage. Now Doc's gonna have my head."

Shaking her head, "Oh, Matt. I'll handle Doc. Besides, nothing happened and I'm fine. It's just seeping a bit, no big deal."

Just then, Doc and Doctor Martin, in tandem, responded. "No big deal, huh?"

Matt and Kitty just looked at one another and rolled their eyes.

"Young lady, let me take a look at that." Doc said leading her to the back room. Then he stopped. "Oh, Martin with your permission?"

"By all means, Doc. Go right ahead. The Marshal and I will have a talk while we wait." Holding up a coffee cup, Martin looked at Matt. "It's still hot."

Matt nodded.

Doc was removing the soiled dressing from Kitty's wound. "Now, Young Lady, what was so all fired important that you just had to fly on out of here and risk you tearing open this incision, as you did, huh?"

"Now, Curly…"

Scrunching up his face, "Don't you 'Now Curly' me, young lady. Now I'm gonna say something here and I want you to listen to me. This young Doctor Martin, here, invested a lot of time working on keeping you alive after that Keller character put a bullet in you and the least you can do is stay that way."

Inhaling then blowing out a breath. "Curly, I… I… I just had to try and talk to this Governor while he was still here. You know what he's trying to do and, Curly why he is just a horrible man. The things he was saying after I overheard…"

Shaking his head, "So you did hear those things?"

"Yeah, Doc. Susan and Lula, why he treats them like they are possessions, not family. It's just wrong! Dead wrong!"

"Yeah, Kitty honey. That just might be right but you and I have no say in that. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Curly, when he was saying all those awful things, Susan tried to stand up for me and now I don't know. I… I…" Now she was just thinking.

"Kitty honey, what is it?"

"Curly. St. John! He spent time in New Orleans, oh, back before his time in politics and believe me, he was not the man you see today. And if I'm right, this man is such a hypocrite!

Back at the hotel, St. John was hurrying Susan to get them packed. He quickly made arrangements for them to get a train back to Topeka. After finishing packing, Susan went to Franny's shop to pick up her dresses and to say her goodbyes to Hope and Franny. And Lula was there with Miranda.

"Hope, I'm so sorry our trip is being cut short, but John thinks it best that we return to Topeka sooner rather than later. Besides, he has visitors coming and wants to be there before their arrival."

"Oh, Susan, I'm gonna miss you. I wish we had more time to spend together."

"Say, Hope. I have an Idea. This will be perfect. I would love for you, your mother and Miranda to come to Topeka and be my guests at the inaugural ball. What do you say? Oh, please say yes. It will be a wonderful night. Miranda and Lula will have a great time and you and I can spend time together. Please?"

Hope and Fran looked at one another then Lula and Miranda both yelled out. "Say yes! Please say yes."

"Well, I guess it's yes then. Thank you, Susan. We'll see you then." They all hugged as Susan and Lula left.

Walking back to the hotel, Lula looked towards the doctor's office. Mother, wouldn't it be nice if we could ask Miss Russell and that nice Marshal to come as well?"

Stopping, looking at the front of the building, tilting her head and smiling at Lula. "You know, Lula Dear. You are so right. What a splendid idea."

"Oh, Mother what about Daddy? What will…"

Before Lula could finish. "Never mind your father, Dear. I'll handle him." And she turned, heading for Doctor Martin's office.

Kitty was tucked back into bed. Matt, Doc and Doc Martin were all sitting around talking, when they heard the outer door open. Martin hollered out. "I'm in here." Then he realized it was Susan. "Oh, excuse me Mrs. St. John, Miss Lula. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, Doctor Martin. We just wondered If we could speak with Miss Russell and Marshal Dillon for a moment."

"Why certainly, Ma'am. Go right ahead."

Entering the room, Susan saw Kitty.

"Susan?"

"Hello, Miss Russell, Marshal. Hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no, not at all. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. We are getting ready to return home and well, there was something I wanted to say. Actually to ask."

Matt stood, offering his chair to the ladies. "Here, please sit, won't you?"

"Thank you, Marshal. Miss Russell, Marshal, next month is the inaugural ball and I would be honored if you both would come as my guests, of course. After everything that has happened, I would love to have you there. Please?"

Then Lula added, "Yes, please. It will be great when I tell everyone what you did for us…"

Quickly Susan placed a hand on Lula's upper arm. "Lula honey, please."

Kitty just smiled. "Susan, are you sure you want to do something like that, after what happened at the hotel? Your husband might not agree with your choice of guests."

Shaking her head. "I'll deal with John. Please say you'll come." Then looking back up at Matt. "Both of you, please?"

Looking up at Matt, "Well, what do you say, Cowboy? Will you be my escort?"

Quickly Lula spoke up. "Sure he will. He'd be crazy not to want to have a beautiful lady, like you, on his arm."

Matt's face turned bright red.

Kitty let out a big laugh.

Susan looked at Matt. "I'm sorry, Marshal. I don't know what to do with this girl. I really have to get going now. We'll see you next month then?"

After Susan and Lula left, Matt looked at Kitty. She had a smirk on her face. "And what is on that mind of yours?" He asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Oh, just thinking."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"No, just thinking of…" now smiling, "how Interesting this is going to be!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

PT.19

Kitty and the Governor

One Month Later

Topeka

Servants were putting all the final touches on the house, making sure everything was in place and ready, for all the guests who would be staying at the St. John home and would be taken care of properly.

Most guests were arriving a day or two before the big event. Many political officials as well as friends and family of both John and Susan were coming. Governor St. John wanted to make sure he had all the people he was expecting to support him throughout his term in office there for the celebration. He didn't want to miss the chance to obtain one generous contribution after another either.

He sat for many hours with his staff, practicing his speech, making sure he covered all points he wanted to cover. Once he knew he was satisfied with what he would say, he dismissed everyone from the room for some time alone.

Now looking out the large window to the ground from his office, he began thinking back to a time when this was all just a dream. A time when he led an entirely different life, one which none of the people he surrounded himself with today would ever know about.

But he couldn't help but think of it now, because of that comment, made just one month ago, sitting in the hotel dining lounge by a woman he'd never met before. A woman whom he considered nothing more than street trash, a sporting palace whore, a harlot, someone many steps beneath his station in life.

Now thinking, "What did she mean? What was she referring to? Could she have possibly known me from somewhere? And what is it that she thinks she knows? Ahhh, John, you're letting your imagination run wild, amuck. You've worked hard to get where you are, my boy and you can't let one little redheaded trollop bring you down."

Then his thoughts went to Susan. "Could it really be possible, my father-in-law is a bootlegger? I can never let that get out. Why would Susan keep such a thing from me? Anyway, I can't let myself be distracted. I am the Governor. I have the power now."

Just then, a knock on the door. "John, some of our guests are arriving. I thought you might like to greet them before we sit down to supper." Susan had planned a supper for several guests that arrived a day ahead. "Oh, John, there's something I need to tell you, about the guest list for the ball. But every time I try to talk with you, you're so busy."

Waving his hand, "Not now, Dear. We have guests. It will have to wait, whoever you invited, I'll meet at the ball." And he walked out to the foyer to greet their guests.

As the train pulled in at the depot, the air was quite brisk. As Matt and Kitty descended the train, the conductor helped Matt pull the step over for Kitty. "Hello, Marshal. Nice to see you again. Here for the ball, sir?"

"Yes, we are."

"Oh." As he looked up, he noticed Kitty and nodded. "Hope you both enjoy your stay."

Matt quickly grabbed a buggy and loaded their bags. "I'll never understand women, Kitty. Why on earth, do you need so many bags?"

Smiling, "We're women, Cowboy. We need things, you know."

Rolling his eyes, "No, I don't know."

"Oh, never mind. It would take too long to explain it to you." Laughing as she shook her head.

They only had a short ride to the Senate house. Kitty thought it best to stay there, rather than take Susan up on her offer to stay at the St. John home, knowing how uncomfortable it might be .

Arriving at the hotel, checking in, the clerk handed Matt two keys to adjoining rooms and told the bellman to take their bags to their rooms. As they approached the rooms, "Here you go, Ma'am. I'll put your things in this room and, Sir, your things will be right next door." Handing Matt the key.

Matt looked at Kitty as she tipped the bellman, thanking him then walked in behind Matt, entering the room. "Come on, Cowboy. We're in here."

Then she opened the door between the rooms and put all the bags on the bed in the second room. "There, these are out of the way." Sitting on the bed, "Ahhh," slipping off her shoes. "I'm exhausted. How about you?"

"Well, I was hoping, since we weren't in Dodge and no one's around…"

Kitty broke into a hardy laugh, sitting up and pulling him close to the bed which sat high off the floor, bringing her up to his hip level, enough she could wrap her legs around his body. "What was it you had in mind, Cowboy?" Smiling at him, burying her face in his chest.

Slowly, with her fingers working each button open, sliding her nose in a circular motion. "Ummm" Running her nails around and up and down his back. "You were saying, Cowboy?"

Placing tiny kisses and tiny licks and saying nothing. He reached down grabbing her legs and pulling her upward, making her fall back, now having her pinned under him. Catching her mouth with his, in a passionate kiss. "Ummmmm!"

Slowly, he kissed down her cheek and into the nape of her neck, burying his face. "Ahhhhh, Kit, honey. I think we need to do something about all these clothes you have on."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

Still kissing and licking her soft creamy skin. "Lose um." As he backed up to give her room, he flipped her over to help undo her dress. Sliding everything off, then tenderly kissing the back of her neck, across her shoulders and down her spine. Then lying fully over her, enveloping her in his arms. "Damn. You feel good." After dispensing of the rest of their clothes, they spent the next several hours encircled in one another, triggering one another's delightful senses, till they collapsed.

Although, entwined in comfort, both knew they had to get ready for the night's activities. Kitty wondered if Susan told John she had invited them or if it was going to be her surprise to him. But there were going to be other surprises. It was just a matter of time.

This was going to be a night to remember.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

PT.20

Kitty and the Governor

Matt and Kitty were dressing for the big night. Matt, wished they could just skip the whole thing, never liking all the frills and fluff that went along with these events. He dreaded having to deal with the fancy tie and jacket. But this was after all the Governor's Inaugural Ball.

He continued to fuss with the string tie, when out of the corner of his eye, something made him stop. Slowly turning, he saw standing in the doorway, between the joining rooms, a vision that struck him speechless. "Ahhhh, Kit. Ahhhh. Wow! You… you look…"

Smiling back at him, "Do I look alright, Cowboy?"

"Alright? No!" He blurted out.

Now furrowing her brow, her smile dropped. "No? What do you mean? Why? What's wrong?" Now she was looking down at herself and rushing over to the full length mirror, turning all around. "Don't you like this? It's your favorite color."

Matt was still standing stunned. Then walking up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist, he said, "No, it's not alright. It's perfect. Just like the gorgeous lady wearing it. Honey, you look beautiful."

Letting herself fall against him, she laid her head off to the side on his shoulder. "Oh, Cowboy. I appreciate you saying that but we both know I'm not that same girl you knew twenty plus years ago."

"No, you're not. You're better. I loved you then and I love you even more now. You will definitely be the most beautiful woman in that room tonight." He said, kissing her neck softly."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true."

"Kit, you're the only woman I'll be noticing."

She turned in his arms, cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her, kissing him gently. "Cowboy, I'll never understand why you still love me after all these years but I know I love you more and more every day." Winking at him. "Now, if we don't get you fixed up here, we'll be late." Reaching for his tie. "Let me see about this."

About thirty minutes later, carriage after carriage was pulling up to the Plaza Hotel, where the ball was being held. One by one, all the important people were being escorted into the main ball room as they entered they were being announced. One by one, each senator and his wife were being escorted in.

As they were waiting in the foyer area, Kitty suddenly heard her name from behind. "Miss Kitty!"

Lula and Miranda saw Kitty and Matt as they entered. "You're here?"

Hugging both girls, "Yes, we're here. Oh my, you ladies look absolutely beautiful and so grown up. Don't they, Matt?"

Tipping his hat, "Yes, ladies, you certainly do."

Then again Kitty heard someone call her. "Kathleen? Kathleen, is that you dear? And Is that your handsome marshal, Matthew?"

Matt turned just in time, as he felt the hand of a very gentle, older woman place her hand on his arm and tug for him to lean down for her to kiss his cheek.

"I must say, Kathleen sure has a good eye for handsome men."

"How are you, Miss La Rouge?"

"Oh Dear, you call me Constance and if you don't mind my asking, may I borrow your other strong arm when we enter the ballroom?"

Turning a blush shade of red, he said, "Not at all, Ma'am, ah, Miss Constance."

As the line moved along, the announcer took the list and invitations. As they walked up, Matt stood between the two women in an all-black suit, crisp white shirt, black string tie and a black Stetson hat and black boots.

Kitty stood to his left, wearing a royal blue and black satin, very tightly fitted in the bodice, dress with a flare skirt, cut off the shoulders, with just enough cleavage showing. Black onyx stones were draped around her neck and she had drop earrings to match. Her hair was pulled up in loose curls with wisps of small curls falling softly, framing her face.

Constance, being a small framed woman, with creamy complexion had her pearl white hair twisted up and was wearing a silver blue gown and tiny sapphire stones around her neck.

She held tightly to Matt's right forearm as the man announced, "Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce United States Marshal Matthew Dillon and Miss Kathleen Russell, of Dodge City, Kansas also Miss Constance La Rouge, of New Orleans, Louisiana."

Several of the senators, now, were taking a second look as to why Constance was entering with Matt and Kitty. They didn't understand the connection.

Finally, "Ladies and gentlemen. Attention please. I'm proud to announce and introduce our newly elected governor of this great state of Kansas…

Governor John Pierce St. John and First Lady Susan Parker St. John! As they entered the whole room applauded!

After all of the crowd gathered around congratulating St. John, they were making their rounds talking to their guests.

Then Susan walked over to Kitty and Matt. "Marshal, Miss Russell. I'm so happy you decided to come."

"Well, we're happy to be here. And please, it's Kitty and Matt. We're not strangers anymore."

"Ok, then it's Susan, not Mrs." They all laughed. "Kitty, you look beautiful. I love your dress. Did Fran…?"

Kitty quickly answered. "Why yes, of course. She does lovely work. Susan, I have to ask. Did you tell your husband, Matt and I would be here?"

Furrowing her brow and shaking her head, "Well, to tell you truthfully, Kitty. I tried several times but…"

"Oh, Susan…"

"Kitty, no matter. I'll handle John."

Meanwhile John was standing with several of his constituents. They were discussing how he felt about temperance when Constance walked up on them. "Well, John, big change in you from years ago. You're not the boy you used to be, I see."

"Miss La Rouge? I didn't see you standing there. So nice of you to come. Wasn't sure you could make the trip."

"Yes, I decided I would. After all, this will give me a chance to visit some family I have out this way."

"Family out west? I can't imagine Constance La Rouge having family in the west. It's so untamed, so to speak."

"Never, never judge a book by its cover, Sonny. As a matter of fact, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

"Certainly. I can always use more supporters."

Constance took St. John by the hand, leading him across the room.

Suddenly he saw Susan talking with Matt and Kitty. "Miss La Rouge, wait. Can you excuse me for just a moment? I need to speak to my wife briefly. I'll be quick about it. Susan Dear, can I see you for a moment?"

Susan excused herself from the conversation.

"Susan, what on earth were you thinking? What is that woman doing here?"

"John, I invited Kitty and Matt here as my guests. I told you they are my friends. I'm very grateful to her, them for what they did for me and Lula, even if you're not. Although you should be. Oh, and my parents are here as well." Now giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"See? See the attitude you have, just being around her?" Now making eye contact with Constance again, he returned to her side. "I'm sorry. You wanted to introduce me to a friend of yours?"

"Well, not exactly…"

As they walked across the room, "John, dear boy, I've been thinking about this platform of yours and it's not sitting well with me. It's not honest on your part. Why, you're not being truthful to the voters about who you are or who you were. Am I right? And I know many people who would agree that drying up businesses could be detrimental to the economy."

"Miss La Rouge? Are you saying you will withdraw your support?"

"What I'm saying, dear boy, is this plan of yours needs to be refined. It's not so black and white. It may be appropriate in some places but not in others."

As they approached the punch table, Matt turned. "Governor."

Nodding. "Marshal, nice to see you again. Miss Russell."

"Governor." Kitty said with a raised brow.

Constance looked at St. John. "Well now, I see I don't need to do any introductions after all."

St. John turned to Constance. "Miss La Rouge, you know Marshal Dillon and Miss Russell?"

"Oh my, dear boy, I've known Kathleen since she was born. Isn't that right, child?"

"Yes it is, Aunt Constance."

St. John's face dropped. Kitty just smiled at him with a big smirking smile. "You… you are… you are her aunt?"

Constance, with her sweet gentle smile, said, "Oh, yes. Kathleen is my dear sweet grandniece. She is the granddaughter of my late brother Jacque La Rouge."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

PT.21

Kitty and The Governor

_"She is the granddaughter of my late brother Jacque LaRogue! " _These words kept repeating over and over in St. John's head. He was no longer hearing anything being said by anyone at this point.

"John? John, are you alright? Did you hear me?" Susan repeated calling his name to get his attention. "John, Senator Wilson and his wife just arrived. We must go and say hello." Snapping him out of his haze,

"Oh, what? Yes, Dear, of course." He was staring at Constance then at Kitty, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts, not believing what he heard. "Please, if you all will excuse me for a moment."

Matt looked at Kitty. "Well, I think that's threw him for a loop."

Nodding, "Oh, yes, I'm sure it did. It left him quite speechless."

Constance, taking both Matt and Kitty's hand, "I think you two can let me handle this problem of yours. At this level, I've learned one thing for sure from my father, your grandfather, Kathleen. When you want something done and logic fails, strike where it hurts and this ol' gal still knows how to play that game. I may be old but never underestimate me."

Then she shook both their hands that she was holding and clicked her tongue to her teeth and winked at them. "Watch and learn."

Now, as the music began to play, she released Kitty's hand, still holding Matt's tightly. "What do you think handsome? Take a lady for a whirl around the dance floor?"

Matt looked at Kitty, his face slightly turning red. Kitty smiled. "Go for it, Cowboy. She won't bite."

A few minutes later Lula and Miranda walked towards Kitty while she was talking to Fran and Hope. Miranda called over to Fran first. "Grandma, Momma. I am having so much fun. Thank you for bringing me."

Then Lula followed. She was accompanied by an older couple. "Miss Hope, Miss Fran, oh and Miss Kitty. I want you to meet my grandparents. Nathanial and Elizabeth Parker. They are Mother's parents."

"Well, Mister and Mrs. Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kitty said as she offered her hand to them. "Susan is a wonderful woman and your granddaughter is just lovely. You must be so incredibly proud of them."

Elizabeth smiled at Kitty. "Yes we are and please call me Betsy."

Then Nathanial laughed and said, "Everyone calls me ol' Uncle Max. Been called that since I was a young man."

"Well then, ok, Uncle Max and Betsy. Where about are you from?"

"Kentucky. Back up in them hills are all ar people. They are from the hills but we sent Susan to the big city to get some learning. Reading, writing, you know?"

Kitty nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Never expected she'd marry up with important folk."

Franny turned and asked if anyone wanted punch.

Ol' Uncle Max shook his head. "Oh I brung me my own." Reaching in his jacket and pulling out a flask of his home made corn liquor, just in time for John and Susan to be headed back in their direction.

"Momma, Poppa. You're here!"

"Susan, yes we got here a little while ago. We've been talking with your friends here."

John mumbled under his breath. "Our friends. Yeah!" Pulling Susan aside, "Does he have to pull that out here?"

"John, I'll have him put it in a glass. Ok? John, he's my father."

While Susan and Lula were talking to Betsy and Ol' Uncle Max, Kitty walked over alongside of John. "You know, Governor. The fancy clothes and the political title don't change who you were or what you were. Remember that. So tread lightly. Be careful what bridges you burn and who you burn." Walking away smiling a wicked smile.

Lula was explaining to her grandparents that Matt was a Marshal from Dodge City and that Kitty was the woman that helped them during the bank hold-up in Emporia. "Oh, and Grandma, Kitty is the Marshal's woman. Miss Hope and Miss Franny say they've been a couple for a really long time, like forever. You know about twenty years, maybe more. Don't know why they never got married. Ummmm."

Betsy and Nathanial approached Kitty and Matt later in the evening. "Miss Kitty. We just wanted to say ar thanks to ya fur doin' what yus did fur ar girl and Lula. Lula told us what ya did fur them in that there town. That was a special kindness ya did."

Smiling at Betsy, "You don't need to thank me. I just did what needed to be done. I couldn't let those men hurt any of the girls. I was glad to help."

Constance was making her rounds, talking to all of the people she knew in the room. She was quite well known by many. After all the La Rouge name carried a lot of weight, especially when monies were involved.

Slowly, St. John was being approached about him reconsidering his approach on how he was going to handle his plans. Not necessarily forgoing his plan, just approaching it differently, or take the chance, of monetary withdraws of support.

While all were standing around talking in clusters, Kitty was looking around the room, spotting one incredible handsome cowboy walking her way. Suddenly their eyes locked. It was as if no one else was in the room. She began walking towards him, the music began to play. As they met face to face, he slowly reached out his hand. "Ma'am, may I have this dance?"

Blue met blue and in a deep sultry tone, she answered. "Certainly, Cowboy."

He drew her in close and began whirling her around the ballroom floor. All eyes took notice in such a way that everyone cleared the floor, forming a large circle, allowing them the full dance floor. All were amazed at the fluid motion of the two, as if they were on air and that neither of them was aware of anyone in the room other than one another.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

PT.22

Kitty and the Governor

The festivities were in full swing. Everyone was enjoying the music and elaborate food and drinks and celebrating their new governor. St. John, on the other hand, was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Trying to keep one eye on his newly met in-laws, hoping they didn't embarrass him too much and wishing they'd be uncomfortable enough to want to leave on their own. But no such luck. They were thrilled to know they had a granddaughter. Also, he had a bigger problem. Kitty!

Now thinking to himself, "Ummmm! What did she mean? What does she know? I think I'd remember her, if we'd ever met before." Scratching his head. "Damn, I don't know. It's been so long since I…"

"Ohhhhh, it's hard trying to keep up with the lies, huh?" Kitty was now standing behind him with a cool smirk on her face. "You know, the more you tell, the harder it is to remember them all."

His jaw began to tighten as he was getting flustered. "Woman, I have no idea what you are implying, but…"

"Oh, St. John. I'm not implying anything. I'm flat out telling you, I know who and what you are and whether you realize it or not, every one will see it too, sooner or later. Some are already beginning to. Aunt Constance, she may look like just a simple old woman, as you put it, but she learned from the best. She will under cut you before you know what hit you and smile at you all the same."

"Ah, that old woman?"

"I'm warning you, don't underestimate her."

St. John and Kitty were standing out on the balcony, away from the guests inside. He didn't want anyone hearing what she was saying. The winds were picking up quickly.

Kitty wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders, looking around. "Looks like a storm is kicking up." Suddenly the winds whipped stronger, crashing through the trees and ripping them loose, sending it flying across the very balcony they were standing. Kitty screamed for St. John to move and tried to run for the French doors. As she did, the winds and the tree threw them into the doors shattering glass in all directions and sending the guests screaming.

Several of the men in the room joined Matt gathering everyone away from the mess and trying to lift the tree branches. Only then, did he realize that Kitty was beneath the debris, her body a top St. John, shielding him.

"Quick, come on, some of you. Hurry, help me here. Kitty? Kitty, are you alright?"

Slowly she began to move. "Ahhhhh…" Stretching and reaching for Matt's arm, nodding then wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah, I am now. I am now. Matt, I think I need a drink."

Several of the others helped St. John up off the floor. Brushing off the debris with the cold wind whipping in the broken doors. "Folks, I'm sorry to say. I think we are the victims of a cruel storm tonight."

Matt sat Kitty in a chair. Constance handed her a glass of whiskey. "Here you go, my dear. Are you alright, Kathleen?" Matt was brushing small chards of glass off her dress, hair and face.

St. John looked over at them, then approached them. "Miss Russell, I owe you, ah…. You shielded me out there from a great deal of harm and well you didn't have to. I know thank you doesn't seem like much but… Maybe I have misjudged you or pre-judged you too harshly. I've had many close calls in my life. Maybe I need to rethink some things. Maybe I need to take a second look at who I am."

"Governor," Kitty smiled a soft smile. "We all come from some place. And that some place may not be the place we are proud of because it wasn't of our choosing. But we all have the choices and when we make the choices in our lives to go forward and create who we want to be we must never forget what it took to get us there and that everyone has their struggles. But underneath it all, we are all people, all the same. No one above or below the other. Matt once said something that made a lot of sense to me."

Matt was now looking confused, having no idea what she was going to say.

"He once told someone, 'When we were put on this earth, we created a hole and it is up to us to re-fill that hole with something productive'. Governor St. John, you have a beautiful family and extended family, a great career and from what I can see, good friends. If you're working on filling that hole, remember, productive, positive."

Governor St. John stood amazed at what Kitty had said to him. Now realizing she wasn't going to say anything about whatever she knew.

"Matt?"

"What is it, Kit?"

"Cowboy, I think I'd like to go back to the hotel, if that's alright with you?"

"Ahhh, Kit, truthfully, I was ready a long time ago."

She looked up at him with a side glance then just snickered.

They made their rounds saying good night to everyone, then Kitty walked over to Constance. "Aunt Constance, I do wish we had more time to spend together. I've missed you so much."

Smiling a soft smile, "Awwww, Kathleen, I've missed you so, my dear girl. But I know you have a busy life and after all, I am an old woman and I've lived my life. Now it's time for you to live yours. And after all you have that incredibly handsome man. Don't you let him get away."

"Well, Aunt Constance, I haven't thus far." Hugging her tight, "I promise you, I will be back to New Orleans to see you real soon."

"I know you will, Dear." Then she reached up to hug Matt and whispered to him. "You take good care of my Kathleen."

"I promise, I will, Miss La Rouge."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

PT.23

Kitty and the Governor

The Governor was slightly shook up but pulled himself together and stood alongside of Susan as their guests began to leave, wanting to make their way to their hotels with the onset of the storm approaching Topeka. Several members of the staff were trying to find a way to cover up where the doors had busted open and clear out the branches and broken glass.

Old Uncle Max and Betsy were setting with Lula and Miranda, keeping them occupied with old stories of Susan's childhood in the hills.

Lula found it fascinating that her mother wasn't always so prim and proper and that she actually ran through the woods and in the hills with her hair down loose and her feet bare. As opposed to what she saw now, the perfectly dressed lady, well-spoken and hair coiffed, and make up just so and all the manners of the finest bred lady, which is what John and Susan wanted for Lula.

After the last guest left, John disappeared to his private study, poured himself a glass of whiskey, stood by the fire resting one hand against the mantle just above the hearth and stared into the flames. He stared deep into the bright orange red flame as if the answers to all his problems were hiding in there.

Then he began to voice his worries…..

"John, ol'boy. You just had to know that someone, someone would either see through you or remember you! You pulled yourself up and out of where you were. You're a better man now. Doesn't she know that? I think she sees that. But those things, those things she said to me tonight. She was right to call me on them. I've spent so much time climbing up and out of where I was that I've stepped on everyone along the way and all they are doing was trying to… _They are trying too! _Maybe I can rethink this thing, take a bit more time with it."

Just then a slight knock at the door broke the silence of his thoughts. "Come in. It's open."

"John, Dear."

"Yes, Susan?"

"Mother, Father, Lula and I are turning in. Are you coming up? It's been a long night and with all the excitement…"

"In a minute, Susan Dear. You go on. I'll be right behind you." As she turned and shut the door, he looked up at the picture of his father that hung over the fireplace.

"Father," he said. "I've always hoped to make you proud of me." And he raised the glass to the picture and finished the glass.

Back at the hotel, Kitty had walked Constance to her room and Matt went on to their room, giving Kitty a few moments alone with her. As the two women approached the room, Kitty smiled. "Aunt Constance, thank you for all your help. It was so wonderful to have you here and to spend time with you. It's been too long and just as I promised I will make a point of coming to New Orleans to visit you real soon."

"Of course you will, my dear. And you must bring that handsome Matthew."

Tilting her head and with a raised brow. "Should I be jealous here?"

Chuckling just a bit. "I might be an old woman, Kathleen, but I still know a handsome man when I see one. Maybe you should be jealous." Winking back at her.

Kitty quickly hugged this woman she loved so dearly. "Good night, Aunt Constance. I love you."

"Good night, Kathleen. I love you too, my darling girl. Now go on. He's waiting."

Meanwhile, Matt had gone on ahead, folded back the bed and made a quick exit of the fancy suit and tie.

When Kitty opened the door to their room, the room was somewhat dark. All but dim lighting which was coming from the water room. She put down her reticule and followed the stream of soft light.

As she pushed open the door, she was surprised to see the room lit with candles and smelling of vanilla. She was speechless as she looked over to see her big strong handsome cowboy lying back, soaking in a huge tub of bubbles.

He slightly turned to her. "Well, I thought you'd never get here. I was getting lonely in here."

Lightly chuckling, "Well now, is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Yes, Ma'am. That's a fact. See there was this really incredibly sexy redhead, I met earlier tonight at the ball, and I even had the pleasure of dancing with her, and well, she felt and smelled so incredible that I knew I just had to find a way to see her again."

Now raising her brow. "Oh, and you just figured showing up in her bubble bath was a pretty good idea, huh?" She was doing everything she could not to crack up laughing. "Thought you could seduce her that way, huh?"

Then with his boyish grin, "Is it workin'?"

Suddenly, the full-fledged laugh broke out. Slowly, she began dropping each piece of clothing. Stepping in the tub and sliding in, fitting herself up against him. "Ummmmmmmmmm! Awwww! That feels so good."

"Yes, Honey, you do." Matt answered.

Kitty just laid back up against Matt's chest, laying her head to the side while taking her hands and rubbing his inner thighs, each time moving further up his legs.

Matt slid both his hands around her waist, softly cupping both breasts, massaging them then lightly with one hand, sliding it down her soft stomach and letting his hand find the cleft between her legs as he gently caressed her.

"Cowboy, awwww, as much as this feels so wonderful, maybe we should… ahhhhh, ahhh… I… I..."

"What's wrong, Kit?"

Now breathing a bit heavy. "Oh, not a damn thing." Then she quickly turned to face him on her knees, cupping his face in her hands, covering his mouth with hers. First with a soft gentle kiss which became a hard passionate kiss in no time fast.

Both were lifting to get out of the water, still in an embrace, stepping out of the tub. Matt reached for the towel, wrapping it around them and briefly rubbing them dry. Then in a quick swoop he grabbed Kitty up in his arms and carried her into the other room, placing her in the center of the large bed.

Leaning above her. "Kit, Honey, I love you and I want you more than anything."

"Oh, Cowboy. No more words. Just show me, please."

"You got it." He began kissing her and tracing the kisses down her neck across her breasts, stopping to take each one in his mouth, tantalizing her senses. Then moving down her stomach, stopping to kiss every mark and scar that he knew she suffered for him.

Then lowering himself down to fit between her soft thighs, kissing her inner thighs, running his tongue along to the cleft, warm and wet, awaiting his touch. And kissing gently as he tasted her flesh.

Her senses went wild. When she couldn't take it anymore and she thought she'd explode, "Cowboy, please, I need you with me."

Slowly he slid up her now hot moist body, sliding along, sending chills through her and as they came face to face, blue to blue he slid into her, holding her tight. "Ahhhhhh, yes!"

Wrapped up in one another they were completely in sync. In a rhythmic pattern, they made passionate love and a most intimate connection that only they could.

As the snow continued to fall, these two lay entwined as one…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

PT.24

Kitty and the Governor

Streams of golden sunlight began to peer through the soft sheer curtains and across the room as the two entwined lovers lie snug. As the small beam of light lightly kissed their skin, they began to squirm and pull tighter together, if that were possible.

Matt could feel the long amber copper tresses slide across his face as she turned, trying to curl closer to him. Pulling her in, kissing the top of her head as he brushed the curls from his face. "Morning Beautiful."

"Ummmm, morning, Cowboy." As she felt him begin to move. "Uh uh, where you going so early? We're not in Dodge. You're not sneaking out on me. Not so quick there, Cowboy!" Burying her face in his chest.

Snickering, "No, no I'm not, Kit. I was just going to see about getting us some coffee and maybe a little something…"

Now running her hands down beneath the quilt. "Oh, well now, Cowboy. I had a little different Idea to warm you up this cold, cold morning."

Now she slid her body atop his and was gently kissing his chest and softly teasing him by tantalizingly running her tongue in a circular motion around his nipples. Then tracing a line down the center of his rock hard stomach, smiling a devilish smile as her hands caressed his now fully aroused manhood.

"But, Mister Dillon, If you'd rather go for coffee, I can always stop and…."

Quickly he yelled out. "Kitty Russell, don't you dare."

Saying nothing, she tenderly placed kisses on his stomach then slowly accepted the full girth of his arousal, bringing him to full excitement and explosive pleasure. Reaching to bring her up to meet him, face to face, blue to blue, heart beat to heart beat.

Now allowing her to straddle him, as he entered her warm and wet center. They joined in a rhythmic motion and were lost in one another once again, until they brought one another to a point of explosive pleasure.

Now lying spent, wrapped in one another. "Kit?"

"Uh huh?"

"Now, I'll get dressed and find us coffee."

Letting out a small laugh. "Ok, Cowboy. But don't be long."

"I won't be." Rolling to face her, kissing her softly. "I love you, Kitty Russell."

Cupping his face with both hands, smiling. "And I love you, Cowboy!"

Back at the Governor's home, St. John was up and sitting in the dining room, reading his morning paper when Susan and Lula came in.

"Good morning, Daddy." Lula had a cheerful bounce about her.

"Good morning, Lula dear. Good morning, Dear." He looked up at Susan.

"Morning, John. Mother and Father should be down momentarily."

Jasper followed them announcing, "Cook has breakfast ready when you are ready, Governor Sir."

"That's fine, Jasper. He can bring it in."

"John," Susan began, I'm going to ask. I've noticed something's been eating at you. You haven't been acting like yourself and last night at the ball you…"

Quickly he interrupted. "Susan, I've had a lot on my mind. Being Governor is an important job."

"No, John. This is different. This is something to do with Miss Kitty. Are you keeping something from me? I am your wife, John and we shouldn't have secrets. I don't like the feeling that you don't trust me. I know it's nothing personal between you or anything like that but I feel there's a secret between you two."

St. John sat quiet, saying nothing. Then when he looked at Susan's face and saw the pain in her expression, he spoke. "Susan, dear, can we please discuss this in private? This isn't something for us to discuss with Lula here."

Now Lula looked at the two of them. "Daddy! Mother, I'm fifteen now. I'm not a child. I'm almost a full adult. You don't need to shoo me away from grown adult discussions."

St. John reached over and placed his hand atop Lula's tiny delicate one. "Now, now, Dear. It's not that I think you're a child. You're a young woman now. But this is something I need to discuss with your Mother first."

Dropping her eyes, "Well, ok, Daddy."

Matt and Kitty had dressed and headed down to the dining room, as usual Matt was hungry. Walking through the hall into the lobby, Kitty was holding tight to his arm. "Well, Cowboy, I guess you've worked up an appetite."

Now chuckling, tilting his head. "Oh, and you haven't, Miss Russell?"

Just as she was about to give him a sly answer, Matt felt someone tug at his other arm. "Mind if I borrow your arm, Matthew?"

Looking over to his side, Constance was smiling up at him. "Not at all, Ma'am."

"I thought we dispensed with the 'Ma'am' last night."

"Yes, you're right, Miss Constance."

"I was just heading for the dining room. Thought I'd get myself a cup of tea and some sweet rolls. Hope you both will join me."

As they entered the dining room, the waiter looked at Matt. "Table for three, Sir?"

"Yes, Sir." The trio sat and ordered breakfast.

Constance was surprised when she saw the breakfast Matt ordered. "Oh my, Kathleen. No wonder this man of yours is a big one." She couldn't believe, not only did he order so much but finished every bite of it as well.

"Aunt Constance, will you be returning to New Orleans today?"

"Oh, yes, My Dear. I'm afraid so. I do need to get back. I have some important things to do and you know, someone needs to keep an eye on Patrice. Poor girl, can't be left to her own devices for very long."

"Oh, Aunt Constance. That girl needs to grow up sometime." The two women just smiled at one another.

"And you, Dear. Will you be returning home to Dodge?"

Nodding, "Yes. Matt needs to get back and so do I. Sam, my bartender, has been taking care of things while I've been gone but don't you forget, come spring, I'll be back to visit."

After breakfast was finished, they walked Constance back to her room and then went back to theirs.

"Cowboy, I guess we'd better get packed up ."

"Kit, you don't have to tell me," Matt said pacing, tossing his hat in his hands, "if you don't want to but that little speech you gave the Governor last night…"

Kitty closed her eyes and inhaled. "Matt!"

Throwing up his hand. "No, Kit. You don't need to say anything."

Shaking her head. "No. No, Matt, I want you to know. You should know." Sitting on the bed, she patted the bed beside her. "Please sit."

"Matt, many years ago, back when I worked for Pan, you know, I saw a lot of people come and go through New Orleans. All sorts of characters. Well, I guess it was the year, just before I left with Cole Yankton for San Francisco. There was this young fella tagging along behind this gambler. He was trying real hard to learn everything he could from him, good and bad. He worked like an errand boy for this man and his friends and I guess in return they showed him the ropes, so to speak. Well, some of these fellas were investment bankers and such and some just your run of the mill con artists. Matt, you know I can read men and pretty well too. I could see this boy just wanted to be somebody, go somewhere, be noticed."

Matt stopped her for a minute. "Kit, are you telling me that St. John was this boy?"

"Yeah, Matt."

"Kit, are you sure? Are you sure you're not mistaken?"

"It's no mistake, Matt. I'll stake my life on it, Matt. I don't know what happened to him after I left there with Cole but he's definitely the boy I knew. Or was. Something changed him. Life changes people, Matt. Life changed me. We all make choices, it's just how we use those choices. This man isn't the same man I knew or I hope not, for Susan and Lula's sake. Maybe Susan is what changed him?"

Matt stared at her as she talked. "Kit, do you believe that?"

"Yeah, I do, a little. You changed me." Now looking at him with a soft look in her eyes. "Matt, all we can do now is go home and trust that he will look into his heart and do some true soul searching and do what he feels is right. That's all I can ask for."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

PT.25

Kitty and the Governor

Conclusion

Just after breakfast, Lula was in a hurry. She wanted to see Miranda one last time before they headed for the train and it took some convincing for her to get her Father to let her go. But since her grandparents wanted to see some of the town, he agreed.

Susan sat quietly studying John's facial expressions as she finished her coffee and pastries. Waiting for just the right moment.

"Alright, John, Lula and my parents are gone. It's just the two of us, you and me, not the Governor and First Lady. Just you and me, John and Susan. Talk to me, please?"

At first, he continued to stare into the newspaper. Then slightly peering over the top, he could see she wasn't going to just let it go.

Then in a stern but soft voice, "John Peirce St. John. If I have to come over there and rip that newspaper from your hands, I will!"

Now he knew from her tone he had no choice but to talk to her. Sliding back his chair, he dropped the paper. "Susan Dear, let's go into the library. This needs complete privacy."

Ushering her inside the large room and closing the double door behind them, he let Jasper know they were not to be disturbed. He poured himself a shot of whiskey.

"John, its quite early, isn't it?"

"You want to hear this all, don't you, Susan?"

Batting her eyes and nodding.

"Alright, you might as well sit. I don't know where to begin."

Sitting firmly in front of him. "Why don't you try the beginning."

"Alright Dear, well, I guess this all goes back to, I'll say when I was just a boy. My people, they had," swallowing hard, he hesitated.

Susan was saying nothing. She stared straight faced at him. "They had what, John?"

"They had nothing. I left home quite young, tried to fend for myself doing what I could for a boy my age."

Nodding, "Ok, well that's to be expected."

"Let me go on, Dear. When I made my way to New Orleans, some of the men I met, well they looked big and important to a boy like me. Well dressed, everyone that knew them, respected them. Well, I began to tag along behind them so to speak. They'd give me small odd jobs. I'd watch them, learn everything I could from them."

"Well, John, that couldn't have been so bad. You learned a lot. Look how well you've done."

"Susan, you don't understand."

"No, John, I guess I don't. Maybe you need to make it clearer then."

"Susan, these men… these men were… well, they were gamblers and con men and I learned to be every bit like them. I learned every trick and scheme known to man and used them very well. Everything and anything as long as it was to my advantage. And they helped me and when they knew I had an interest in politics, they helped with that too. And now it's coming back to bite me."

"What did you do, John?"

"All the gambling and booze and liquor got me in office and now that I have agreed to back the women and men of the Temperance League, well… All my money supporters are threating to back out and withdraw that support."

" John, Kitty…?"

"Oh, please don't."

"No, John, what I was going to say is, I had the feeling Kitty knew you before coming here to Topeka. And she is from New Orleans. John, she knew you then, didn't she? And Constance La Rouge, she's Kitty's aunt. And I remember her being one of your supporter's."

Now standing in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. "Susan, I have honestly changed my life around many years ago. You and Lula have given me every reason to want a new life and it would kill me if anything ever destroyed that. Susan, sweetheart, I'm not that boy. I'm nothing like that boy in New Orleans. I saw that that wasn't what I wanted in my life and I've changed. You've got to believe that. Please tell me you believe that."

"John, this is a lot to take in. Let me sit with what you've told me then we'll talk about this more. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to Hope and her Mother. I won't be long. I Promise."

Plaza Hotel

Lula and Miranda were sitting in the dining room, waiting for Hope and Franny to finish packing when Susan entered the lobby. The girls spotted her and waved her in to join them.

Upstairs, Franny and Hope decided to stop and see if Kitty and Matt had checked out yet. Knocking lightly, Matt answered.

"Well, Ladies, come in. I guess you're leaving today as well?"

Franny smiled at him. "Oh yes, Marshal. Work calls."

"Hey it's Matt, remember?"

"Ok, Matt. I'm sure Dodge has been missing you as well."

"Well, I have Newly and Festus and Doc to keep them in line."

The three began laughing. "Don't you mean Newly is keeping Doc and Festus in line?" Kitty said entering from the other room. "Those two will be at one another all day, if someone doesn't stop them. Hello, Fran, Hope. All packed and ready huh? I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad to be heading home to Dodge. I think I'll be staying put for a long time."

"Can I remind you of that?" Matt added snickering.

"Oh, don't you get smart, Cowboy. Oh, Hope, where are the girls? I'm sure they are trying to get in as much time as they possibly can. It's so nice how they get along so well. I can't believe how much Miranda grew. Why it seemed like just yesterday you were pregnant with her."

Fran laughed. "Oh, Kitty, I know now we have to realize just how old we really are."

"Bite your tongue, Fran. Well, Cowboy, I'm all packed. I guess we'd better get this show on the road."

Just then the bellman showed up. As Matt opened the door, "Sir, I can help you with those."

Matt looked at Kitty. "I'll never know why women need so many bags."

Swatting him on the back. "Oh, you. Just go on." She said laughing.

Lula, Miranda and Susan were out in the hall. "Well now, this looks like a party."

Kitty could tell by the look on Susan's face something was wrong. "Fran, Hope, why don't you and the girls head down. I want to do a once over in the room, just to make sure. I'll be right behind you. Ok?"

"Sure, Kitty, see you in the lobby." Fran answered.

Kitty looked at Susan and nodded her head towards the door, motioning for her to follow her.

After they entered and closed the door, Kitty inhaled deeply then exhaled. "Susan?"

Shaking her head, and waving her hands up in front of her face. "No, Kitty, wait, please. I know. I know about John and what he was and what he did New Orleans as a boy. He told me at breakfast this morning, so it's still all fresh. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I'm trying to let it all sink in, you know?" "Susan, I… I…"

"Kitty, you knew him, didn't you? Back then? You knew who he was, what he was."

Nodding her head, "Yes, Honey. Yes, I did."

"But why… Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you use it? You could have destroyed him. Especially after the way he treated you."

Slowly Kitty walked over wrapping her arms around Susan's shoulders. "Oh, Honey. What good would that have done? John was right. I run a saloon. I serve alcohol to men and women and well, let's just say, I'm not proud of everything I've had to do in my life to survive. But I've done my best to change who and what I am. I don't force my girls to sleep with men for money but I don't stop them if that's what they choose to do. Now as for you and John, you have to decide how you feel and if you believe he's changed. And if you do and you love him, can you go on and move past all this."

"Well, Kitty, you said you've changed."

"Yes, that's right. I still run my business, just differently and well…"

"The Marshal, he… he…"

Kitty began to smile knowing what she wanted to ask. Cupping Susan's face in her hands, "Yes, Honey. Matt understands and accepts that I run my business and that I have changed."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was personal, huh?"

"Well, we'll keep that between us girls. Now, no one has to know any of this. It's up to you."

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"Oh yes, I do, Kitty. I've loved him since the day I first saw him."

"Well then, you go home and the two of you talk. And I think you'll figure this out. Come on. They're all gonna wonder where we are."

With their arms wrapped around one another, they walked down the hall together.

"Kitty Russell, I'm so glad I've gotten to know you."

"Well, same here."

Fran Hope and Miranda made it back to Emporia and Matt and Kitty relaxed, enjoying the ride back to Dodge City. Snuggled up close, watching out the window as the snow fell, leaving a blanket of white.

"Cowboy, have you ever given it any thought to when you'd throw it all in?"

Still holding her tight. "What do you mean Kit?"

"Aw, you know, retiring? The two of us, calling it quits? What'da say, Cowboy? After twenty years? Think we could just run away somewhere, before we're too damn old to enjoy it?"

"Ya know Kit, that's not a half bad idea."

The two just snuggled in closer and gazed out into the falling snow.

**Over the Following Year**

The Temperance League persisted but St. John shuffled his interest around and reprioritized as not to have drying up Dodge or Kansas his main interest.

Although by 1881, prohibition and temperance did rise up and Kansas was the first state to dry up, county by county. It wasn't until January 17, 1920 that prohibition went nationwide and lasted till December 5, 1933. But to this day there are still many counties across this country that are dry counties.

FINI


End file.
